Help Me Through This
by FairyTails13
Summary: SessXKag After a fight with Naraku Sess is in Kag's body and she is in his. Future Lemons Body switch
1. Playing with New Senses

Title: Help Me Threw This

**Title:** Help Me Threw This

**Author: **FairyTails

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery: **After a battle with Naraku Kagome finds herself in the middle of no where, in a strange yet familiar body.

After an encounter with Naraku's wind witch Sesshomaru wakes feeling a bit weird. But first, when did he go to _sleep_ in the first place?!

**Warnings:** um…..body switch?

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome(eventually)

**Spoilers: ** hehe, I haven't even seen the whole series...

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Between Kagome and Sesshomaru_

'_Sesshomaru's inner beast'_

**A/n: **Just so you all know, I am starting my last year of high school tomorrow, and will be incredibly busy with school work soon. So do not expect updates to this just yet. Or Kage.

Enjoy.

**Chapter:** (1) Playing with New Senses

It is a quiet morning in the forest, birds chirped as they woke from the morning sun's rays. Their songs started the process of waking the rest of the forest's population. In this forest is a new occupant, asleep under a large tree. Soft rhythmic breaths raised the chest hidden under armor.

Soon the breaths started to quicken, no longer deep and even, and the figure started to wake. From under dew covered silver hair, cat-like golden eyes fluttered open.

Kagome looked at her surroundings, confusion starting to overcome her. She did not know where she was, she had not been this deep in the forest when she had fallen asleep in her sleeping bag under InuYasha's watchful gaze. Who was no where to be found along with the rest of the group. There wasn't even the tell tale signs of the fire pit that was a yard or so away from her when she had drifted to sleep.

With these realizations, she soon realized that she was no longer in a sleeping bag, and the soft silk clothes she felt against her skin weren't any she had ever worn before. With a few calming breaths she looked down at her self.

…and had to hold in a scream. She was used to seeing them at a different angle, but she was defiantly in Sesshomaru's cloths. She wasn't sure how she had missed it, but the fluffy thing he always was carrying on his right shoulder was there on her's as well. This is when she began to look her self over more thoroughly.

Kagome panicked as she spotted Sesshomaru's two swords hanging around her waist tied with the yellow and blue obi. In a state of panic she went to stand up. She had suspected the armor to be heavy as she did, but the fact that it was not, isn't what shocked her next. She had tried to lift herself up with her left hand, her right having yet to get used to the overly fluffy thing on her shoulder and wasn't mobile until she had to catch herself.

She had no left arm; it had been made obvious when she couldn't feel it or move anything to her face to see the hand that used to be there. Her heart beat quickened in her chest. She was sure her eyes could pop out at any moment with the shock she was going through.

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, 'Okay, Kagome. Calm down, you have been in weirder situations.'

After her heart beat became regular and she again tried to stand, this time with the aid of her right arm. As she stood and got her balance she opened her eyes finally, looking down at the ground, 'That's odd; did I grow a couple of feet? No way was I that tall.'

Then she noticed something she didn't notice before, as the armor had blocked her view in her sitting position. She was suddenly flat chest-ed, there was nothing there. "What am I kidding my self? This _is _the weirdest situation I have _ever_ been in! I'm in Sesshomaru's cloths, armor and I even have his swards! And now I find that I have no….breasts…."

She trailed off. It had taken her a moment, but she was sure she had not spoken in her voice, 'Oh…..shit….'

Slowly she began to raise her hand up to look at and nearly fainted as a clawed hand with ivory skin came into view. She raised the hand to her face even slower, praying to anyone who would listen that she was wrong, very wrong.

She reached for her ears first, remembering the Taiyoukai's elf-like ears. She wanted to cry when she felt the pointed tips. She ran her hands threw her hair. Her long, silver hair- she noticed as she brought it forward to look at. She let her hand drop.

So badly, she wants to run to the nearest pond or stream, just to see her reflection. Deep inside, she already knows what she looked like. She pictured InuYasha's half brother behind her closed eyes, tears already starting to form. The smell of salt water drifted to her nose and she wiped them away with a new hope.

'If I am in Sesshomaru's body, maybe he's in mine…' She had to find InuYasha and the others. She went to take a step and realized something, "Maybe I should get used to this body first…"

At the sound of her now deep, deadly voice, she could hardly resist the urge to whip her head around to see the person she expected to be there. She knew it was her self who had spoken, 'This is going to take some time….'

She looked up at the tree tops, where the morning sun was just now starting to peek threw, 'Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to deserve this?!'

She knew yelling at the heavens wouldn't do any good, but it helped her a little. She raised her hand up and subconsciously started to pet the incredibly soft pelt on her shoulder. She thought on how she had come to be in her current situation. Her mind flashed back to their last fight with Naraku.

It has been three years since she had fallen down the well. After the first cam to a unhappy end, Kagome became tired of being the weakest member of the shard hunters; so she asked Sango to help her learn to use a dagger. She did so to protect her self in close combat, because she was not always going to be far from the action where she usually was to strike the enemy down with her bow.

Sango did what she could, not being the best dagger wielder. Along with this she found a dojo in her time that would help her with her blade skills while she was there, as well as tutor her for her classes. She had barely scrapped by in Junior high, but she was doing a bit better in high school as she was finally able to get InuYasha to let her go home more. With the promise of not being useless in battle, of course.

She wasn't the best, but she sure as hell wasn't helpless anymore, and was now able to jump into the fights when needed. She had killed her fair share of demons now, and even Sango admits to not wanting to go up against her best friend in a one-on-one fight.

But even with these new skills, Naraku still found a way to beat them again and again to the next shard; even after Kagome accidentally shattered it again. And yet the small groups did not loose easily when it came to fighting the spider hanyou. Kagome sighed, remembering him sprinkling him with some strange powder in the last fight when he had popped up behind her.

She had been scared shitless, but turned to slash at him with her hand crafted dagger she had gotten from Souta as a birthday gift. He had dodged by jumping back with a evil smirk, a red pouch's contents already being released on her lunging form. He had disappeared right after that, shocking the group.

If it wasn't for Kagome sneezing her brains out, the powder would have gone unnoticed, as InuYasha said it was completely odorless. She had taken a bath a short time later, scrubbing her self and her school uniform until she was sure every bit of it was gone.

That was last night. Kagome let her eyes drift shut, trying to think of something else for now and remembered InuYasha's great hearing and sense of smell. 'And if his is so great, surly Sesshomaru's will be ten times better…'

So she listened, like she had never listened before. Kagome could hear the flapping of a bird like it was on her head, but using her nose, she found it was much farther than that. She could hear autumn's crisp leaves on the forest floor lift and fall in the morning breeze, and count how many there were. Kagome gave up on that as she heard the soft flutter of a moth's wings as if floated by her.

It was like she every where at once….she felt intoxicated. After about ten minutes she could tell you how many birds were in the surrounding trees. Hell, she could tell you how many different species there were just by their chirps and tweets.

And her nose; everything had a sent, everything. Now that was like a being in a candy store. Her nose told her that not all the trees were the same, as each one gave off an aroma unique to it's self and its species. She wondered briefly if it was the same with humans and demons, remembering that InuYasha had always been about to tell them the species of the youkai they were about to fight.

She turned her head slightly as her new ears picked up the light sound of leaves crushing under the 'thunk' of hoofs. Kagome opened her eyes to see what it was and noticed a doe and two fawns come threw the trees towards where she was standing. It was interesting to watch as the mother deer would move aside some leaves and reveals a small patch of mushrooms. She sniffed them and turned her head away, and butted her children with her muzzle to keep them away from the fungous as they went for it.

Kagome held in a giggle as the two fawns seemed to pout at their mother, but obeyed. 'They must be an unhealthy kind of mushrooms….'

She took a whiff, picking up the sent of the white mushrooms. She stored the sent away as something to remember not to eat. She also made a mental note of the deer, both what a deer typically smelled like and the individuals, wondering if she would ever see them again.

Her nose picked up another scent, another deer she discovered. She turned her head slowly, as to not scare her company, to see if she could spot it. Across from where the Doe stood looking for food, is a large male deer, its large brown eyes fixed on Kagome's white-silk clad form.

She tilted her head at him, 'I wonder if I can tell his emotions…'

Kagome decided to give it a try. She directed her hearing towards the buck and listened for its heart beat, to see if it was at a fast pace. It wasn't, it was a calm, rhythmic beat. Subconsciously her nose picked up the faint sent of the doe on the buck, 'Are you her mate, watching over her and your kids? Don't worry, I do not want to attack or hurt them.'

She watched silently as the buck stepped out of the red leaved bushed it had been behind. It's six point rack scrapped against the low hanging branches and Kagome smelled a spike of what she recognized as fear come from the doe, and saw her head whip up and stare at the male deer.

Kagome saw that she recognized him in her eyes and watched her calm. Finally she turned her large doe eyes towards the miko turned Taiyoukai, as if seeing her for the first time. Kagome stayed deadly still, she was enjoying her self, using Sesshomaru's senses in way she would never be about to use her own.

The doe raised her muzzle, her nose quivering as she sniffed the air. She took a step towards Kagome, her head cocking to the side in confusion. The fawns finally noticed Kagome as well at their mother's actions and rushed forward with curiosity at the figure their mother was not backing away from.

A smile spread across Sesshomaru's usually emotionless as the braver of the two butted her leg in an attempt to scare her around, when it did not work, Kagome not even swaying from her stance, the fawns fell back, shaking his head. The other one, fell back and braced it self on its hind legs, baring her blunt teeth at the demon.

Finally unable to hold it in, she felt a laugh raise from her throat. The husky, and somewhat sexy sound shocked even Kagome, 'If I every get back to my body I'll have to force him to laugh somehow.'

Even after being startled the two fawns seemed to not want to back down and went to head butt her again. Kagome side stepped them a little ungracefully on her new legs. A fang hung over her bottom lip as the male fawn let out a frustrated cry and the female ran back to her mother.

Even in her current situation, Kagome felt a little playful and let her self to fall down to sit on her heels. At this even the male fawns ran to his mother. She closed her golden eyes, waiting to see the reaction this got. She heard the louder steps of the adult male as he walked unto her; she didn't move as she could not smell any bad intent towards her.

Non-understandable sounds came from the male as he stopped to stand next to her, but something told her it was a bit playful. A few minutes later he seemed to repeat the same sounds and a moment later the sloppy steps of the fawns could be heard. He was shocked as one head butted her, and this time she fell on her rear end.

With an 'oomph' she opened her eyes and the female fawn was on her, knocking her to her back. Sadly any further play that would have taken place was interrupted. Kagome didn't need Sesshomaru's hearing to catch the crashes and curses of someone pushing their way threw the underbrush.

Kagome rolled over as the fawn jumped off her, running with her family into the forest, leaving Kagome alone to face the intruder. As quickly as possible she pushed herself to her feet, just as the cursing figure pushed into the tiny area where Sesshomaru had rested the night before. Kagome brushed the leaves off of herself, believing she needed to keep up Sesshomaru's image to stay safe; and crushed leaves covering her body would not help that image.

It was a human that stumbled into the clearing, their back to the Demon lord's body as they tried to untangle their foot from a vine that had captured them. Kagome was thankful it was just a human, as she was not really in any mood to defend herself in a body she did not know anything about. Hopefully the human would not try anything as even Sango –who didn't have the unnatural senses that she and Miroku had for the power of demons- had said she could feel the power coming of InuYasha's half brother.

Stepping on every leaf around him, the human was making a terrible racket to Sesshomaru's ears and Kagome suddenly understood some of Sesshomaru's hatred of humans. 'If I could smell this well all the time, I'd hate them too.'

Her nose scrunched and her eyes narrowed the human was finally able to get the vine from their foot, his unclean body reeking of sake and dirt mixed with the terrible smell of human body waste. The smell almost made her eyes water, but she held it back, 'Dear god…did he fall into a out house?! Maybe I should push him into a river or something!'

'_No, because that means touching him and then the sent will never leave us woman.'_ The sudden voice made her jump, and as the human whipped around at the sudden sound that was not his own, she had to push her wonder into the back of her mind as she slid an emotionless mask over her shock. His eyes widened at her form, but it was not in fear or shock.

Kagome finally got a good wisp of the drunken sent that nearly overtook her. In his drunken haze the human look a step forward, lust clouding his dark brown eyes; "P-pretty whore."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes widened in shock, 'What?!' She nearly choked at his words, 'I know he is somewhat beautiful looking, but how drunk do you have to be to not recognize the Demon Lord Sesshomaru and mistake him for a human woman?!'

'_Human's are just that stupid.' _Kagome ignored the voice this time as the drunken male took a very ungraceful step towards her. His hands were extended as if to grab Sesshomaru's very feminine kimono.

She would not have any of that and took a step backwards, away from his groping hands. She did not hold back her icy glare as he fell on his face and cursed her, "Damn wench! Stop moving!"

She felt her eye twitched, hoping she wouldn't have to touch the scum of a male, which she would have to do if she was to attack him. Though, she wasn't sure how to attack him. She was a good fighter, yes; but in her body, not Sesshomaru's male, demon one…

She was getting ready to turn and run when the voice once again spoke up in the back of her mind, _'On second thought, if you attack him it will give you practice in our body…'_

As the man was currently distracted with getting up -and failing miserably mind you- Kagome finally gave the voice her attention, 'Our?'

A snort responded, '_I am this demon body's inner beast. I prefer the soul born with this body, but you will do female. For now…'_

She felt a little insulted, but pushed it away, 'Inner beast?'

The voice gave a frustrated sigh and there was a flash of a vision in Kagome's mind's eye. Sesshomaru in his true for was what she saw and she understood a little better, but was still utterly confused, _'I am not another soul, if that is what you were thinking. I am of this body's dog demon blood. I will explain it in more depth for your slow human mind later, as our friend is finding his feet_.'

Her eye twitched, not only did she have to live with being in Sesshomaru's body, but she got an annoying mental voice to go with it. She really felt insulted that time, but turned her attention to the disgusting human as he shockingly stood, mumbling to himself. She noted his dirt and crap covered clothes, they seemed to be of a somewhat upper-class style for this time frame. 'A little rich boy who had too much to drink, yippee…'

The inner beast snorted back, _'We will never understand why humans like sake so much.'_

She quickly assumed that it meant Sesshomaru, 'It has no effect on him?'

'_You aren't a slow or stupid as I thought.'_

'I will try to take that as a complement…' She spoke dryly.

She got no reply and watched as the drunken man glared at her with drunken rage. "You filthy bitch, how dare you reject me and then not help me up!"

She found her self snorting at that, "I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole."

Even Sesshomaru's deadly voice did not make the man see the error's in his gender guess as he glared at her. He lunged forward with surprising speed, giving Kagome very little time to react. Instinct took over.

She felt a heat sensation in her finger tips as she swiped them at the man. She got him and he staggered back, blood gushed from a gaping hole in his chest, which grew bigger and deeper as the poison did its job.

Her clawed hand still glowing green -dissolving any blood that was on them- Kagome gagged at the metallic sent of the man's life fluid. She took a step back, as to avoid the blood from staining her white cloths. The smell was the most disgusting thing she had ever smelled and when she was sure her hand had stopped glowing she brought it up with her sleeve to cover her precious nose.

She watched as the man fell to his knees, and than he was face down on the ground, hiding his shocked face from her view, something she was thankful for. He was the first human life she had ever taken, and yet she felt satisfied.

It disturbed her slightly.

'_We'd better get going before the scavenger demons get here, female.'_ The voice shocked her from her dark mood. Kagome turned on her heal, and ran with speed she was no longer shocked by, away from the body, and away from her sin.

!!

'_You are innocent.'_

It took her a moment to realize the voice had spoken as she had been running for about half an hour, slowing down to a brisk walk. And even longer for it to register what it meant, 'No. I just killed someone!'

'_I know you enjoyed it, because I did too. I know you do not like this feeling, because you are a human soul. But you must ask your self female: Would you do it again should the situation call for it.'_ It sounded somewhat gentle with its words this time around and Kagome found herself thinking deeply on them.

'Would I?' She thought for a moment as she leaned on a tree she had came to a halt at. 'If ever offered with that situation again, even in my body…I believe I would. Yes, I would do the same thing.'

'_Then why are you feeling guilty female?'_ It was less gentle with this question, and it angered her slightly, but she was able to keep her temper.

'First of all, stop calling me 'Female'. My name is Kagome, use it.' Before she could continue the voice snorted at her.

'_I am fully aware of your name female, or should I say, miko that travels with our insufferable half brother. You are a guest in this body and I will call you what ever I damn well please.' _It growled at her.

'Well aren't you the nicest voice in the back of my mind that I could ever have…' She glared at it mentally and silence over came them as she leaned lazily on the thick tree next to her.

'_Well female, why do you feel guilty?'_

She huffed at it for breaking the silence of her thoughts, 'If you must know…'

'_I do._' The inner beast seemed to let its voice softened for her.

'I have killed more lower-class demons than I can count…but when it comes to humans, I….' She trailed off.

After a moment it finished her statement, _'You feel like you have committed a dangerous sin that will bare down on you.' It paused to let its words sink in, 'But, female, he was scum. Any human that careless was bound to get killed, if not by you, than by another demon, OR human who he passed and cursed at'_

Its words were true and she knew it, 'Don't expect me to kill every human we cross…'

'_I don't.'_

'Good. Now teach me how to control this poison.' She raised her hand and felt the heat again as she called on the green liquid.

She was surprised by a heart laugh, _'If it means staying alive, I will teach you how to have sex as the male!'_

Kagome blotched and the poison stopped glowing in her shock, "What!?"

The laugher that fallowed her out burst nearly deafened her

TBC

Ending note: This is the _longest_ first chapter I have ever written….

I know, I know. Not another fic! Next chapter I will switch to Sesshomaru's finding out of his new 'condition'.

I blame Sugar0o for this insanity. She promised fan art, and I really liked the idea, so you'll have to live with my attempt at humor as Sesshomaru lives in Kagome's body and vise versa.. (I love cruel humor.)

Thanks for bothering to read this fic now tell me what you think!

hFT


	2. The Cardinal Lords

Title: Help Me Through This

**Title:** Help Me Through This

**Author: **FairyTails

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery: **After a battle with Naraku Kagome finds herself in the middle of no where, in a strange yet familiar body.

After an encounter with Naraku's wind witch Sesshomaru wakes feeling a bit weird. But first, when did he go to _sleep_ in the first place?!

**Warnings:** um…..body switch?

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome(eventually)

**Spoilers: ** hehe, I haven't even seen the whole series...

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Between Kagome and Sesshomaru_

'_Sesshomaru's inner beast'_

**A/n: **Thank you all who reviewed

Enjoy.

**Chapter:** (2) The Cardinal Lords

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha across the blazing afternoon camp-fire with his new blue eyes. He held slender arms across Kagome's chest, a growl rumbling deep in his throat, though it did not hold the same effect as it would have if he was still in his body. His half brother glared right back at him with his golden-brown eyes, his low growl of anger showing just how unpleased he was at his brother's mind being in Kagome's body.

Sesshomaru could still remember waking up in the morning, in a strange body, sleeping under a tree the dog hanyou had been resting in. He had freaked.

His normally cold demeanor had cracked as he realized where he was, and whose body he was in. The Taiyoukai now mentally yelled at himself for had stupidly he had reacted, but it was too late now. He had been rash, and had not controlled his tongue like her usually did, from his pattern of speech alone, his brother knew it was him and he was not happy.

When the demon slayer had realized what was going on, the only thing that kept her from punching him was the body of her best friend he was in. So the Slayer settled for something else and has not spoken at all the entire day except to the monk. And yet, Sesshomaru could still feel her glares on his back from the morning's travels.

If not for the monk, Miroku, he was sure they would still be back in the clearing he had woken in, him and InuYasha still going at the verbal fight. His calm words talked some sense into even InuYasha's angry mind. After calming the demon lord down as well, he had been able to extract from Sesshomaru the activities he had partaken in before he had woken up in the Miko Kagome's body.

After taking in several deep breaths and getting a hold on his temper for being treated in such a way, but Sesshomaru told them of his short lived fight with Naraku's wind witch. He recalled that it was her that had tried to ambush him, not trying to hide from him like she usually did. Her whole demeanor was odd, as he recalled many a fight between the two of them.

It was her who made the first move that time, waving her fan at him to push him back with a tornado of wind blades. He was able to dodge it in time to not get injured even in his shock. And yet she seemed to anticipate the evasion, and even how he would do it, leaping a few yards to the side, she was waiting for him where he had jumped to.

Before he had been about to react, she had doused him with a small silk bag full of an odorless powder he had not seen in her hand. It had blinded him at first, stinging his eyes and stalling the dog demon from attacking back.

When he finally was able to regain his sight, his ears had already told him of her retreat. He couldn't even smell her any more as her wind blades had made her down wind from him, taking her sent away from him. He had not know what to think of the interaction, all he could think of was to wash away the powder, not recognizing it as anything he had seen before.

After Sesshomaru's short story, the monk told the demon-turned-human of their last battle with Naraku, and how he had covered Kagome in an odorless powder as well. As the Taiyoukai processed that information, it was InuYasha who said what he was thinking.

"You're telling me, that with this powder, that damn spider put Kagome in Sesshomaru's body and him in her's?!" Sesshomaru had been amazed with his half brothers sudden intelligence.

The Monk had sighed defeated, saying, "It appears so my friend…"

The slayer, who had been sulking the entire time, finally spoke up after that, "I hope I never have to say this again, but it looks like we have to find you damn brother, InuYasha."

Sesshomaru had ruffled at the insult, but kept to himself, in a better state of mind now. He had begun to study all of his surroundings, the people in them and their body language and the way they talked. It was the best he could do, because with out his nose or ears he couldn't do much else. But he took it in as only a six century-year-old inu youkai could, as a learning situation. He would survive this fall back, and live to tell about once he got back to his body –not that he ever would tell anyone-.

But now, as he looked his brother in the face, and not being about to do anything _but_ that, his nerves were beginning to wear down. He had so many things he needed to do at the moment, like returning to his castle. He is a Taiyoukai, and he has lands to lead and protect. He thanked who ever was listening above that the monthly meeting with the other lords had already taken place a week ago.

Just the thought of him showing up like he was now was enough make him want to kill himself before they did. There is no way that the other lords could _ever_ find out about this situation, as it would mean the end of his lands as they currently were. He felt so isolated that he honestly wanted to cry, and this only served to frustrate him even more.

He could only see one answer to this situation, and it was not the best he had even had to use. He had to train this Miko, Kagome to be him -when they find her-, and that meant telling her things that no one, _no one_ was ever suppose to know out of The Four Cardinal Lords. If they found out he was leaking information, well that meat war, and Sesshomaru was more than happy with peace times, living in war while his father was alive.

The Inu Taiyoukai mentally sighed, he is backed up in a corner, and he did not know what to do; Sesshomaru even found him self missing the voice of his inner beast, something he had thought would never happen.He mantally sighed

He was suddenly shaken out if his thoughts when the monk spoke up, interrupting everyone's quiet hatred, even the damn kit youkai was glaring at him. "How much farther do we have to go, Sesshomaru-sama? I believe it is in the best interests of everyone that we find Kagome before any of our enemies do."

Sesshomaru scowled; the world around him was so different than it used to be. He used to keep track of where he was just by the unique smells and sounds around him. As a Dog Demon, his nose told him everything, and now he didn't have it. He was at the mercy of his brother.

"I do not know. My sense of smell isn't exactly what it was before." His sarcastic, cold tone twisted the miko's friendly voice, showing just how frustrated he was, and even InuYasha flinched a little. Though Sesshomaru guessed it was less for his tone and more for whose voice he spoke with.

The monk frowned in confusion, "I'm sorry, I do not understand what you mean Milord."

'At least he has the decency to use my title', He closed his eyes and tried to relax a little, "To a dog demon, their sense of smell is everything. With it we can smell everything around us and recognize it for something we have smelled before or something new."

The slayer growled out at him, "What they hell does that have anything to do with finding where you were last night?!"

To everyone's shock it was InuYasha who replied, "Sango, shut up."

Normally she would have attacked him for that, or answered to defends herself, but this time she only stared at him. His tone was like the one he used when talking about something that truly touched the Hanyou's soul. Like the issue of Kikyo or about his rough past as a child. He was quietly calm and not childishly yelling; it made her listen as he spoke again.

"It means everything. We recognize where we are with our nose, Sango. Not with our eyes or by a map, we don't bother with those things because the unique sent of a place is enough to tell us where we are." He was looking at her out of the corner of his eye, still facing Kagome's body.

She turned white, "So with out his nose telling him where he is, he has no clue where he was…"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru nodded, the later a little less willingly, not wanting to admit his weakness. The monk spoke, "But is it possible for you to describe the sent of where you are to InuYasha and him find the place?"

InuYasha and Sesshomaru shared a quick look before the Taiyoukai answered, "It's not that simple. The scents just register subconsciously, I don't pick out individual scents unless I mean to."

InuYasha sighed and nodded in agreement, "Unfortunately, that is how it works for me as well. And even if he remembered an individual scent, that wouldn't work unless I knew it as well."

Shippo finally piped up, "Couldn't you just smell for Sesshomaru's scent? I know you know that by heart."

InuYasha sighed out loud, feeling the helplessness that his brother is, "Only if I get it from the wind, but good thinking Shippo."

Shippo looked a little shock with the kindness shown, but felt a little disappointed. While a fox's sense of smell is equal to dogs, he is far less experience in how to use it the way they do, he used his ears more. Another thought accursed to him, "Couldn't you smell up-close and see if you recognize anything?"

An image of Sesshomaru in Kagome's body leaning down to sniff the ground came to everyone else's minds and the Taiyoukai glared at InuYasha and his traveling partners as they looked at him. That would help, yes, and make him look like a total fool to boot. "Must I remind you that this weak human nose can not pick up anything close to what my nose can?"

The camping area fell silent again, as everyone felt a little hopeless until InuYasha grumbled, "Then I guess it is up to Kagome to use that wonderful nose of yours to _find us_."

Everyone groaned at that.

_!!_

Naraku smiled to him self, feeling like he finally had an edge over the Shard hunters and the Western lord that he thought never possible. Switching Sesshomaru and Kagome's bodies was simply the best idea he had ever gotten.

Both stood at a major disadvantage in the other's body. In the miko's body, Sesshomaru could not run his lands, and eventually the other Cardinal Lords would find out and take over them, leaving Sesshomaru to face his death.

And Kagome would surly die as the Lords would see this as their chance to rid them of the Demon lord's body forever while he could not protect himself; not to mention how that means she can not see the shards, leaving the rest for him to find.

Naraku was not blind to the hatred between Sesshomaru and the other lords. The Inu Youkai is the youngest, and yet holds most of the power and land. Only together could the other lords ever defeat him, and that was likely to never happen with the tensions between the Southern Tigers and the Northern Dragons. They would never team together, for nothing. They were like water and oil. And the Eastern Hawks could care less unless it involved their own lands.

He was surprised they were able to hold their monthly meeting with out them going at each other's neck. Boy, would he love to be fly on that wall.

Sesshomaru had proved to them he was not to be messed with, his strength slowly rivaling his late father's; not only as an individual, but as a leader.

Their only chance was to kill the Silver Inu Youkai and distort his followers into defeat; and Naraku had just given their only chance of ever doing that. 'Now let's see if they are smart enough to see it before I need to give them a push.'

_!!_

Kagome stared at the Bone Eater's well before her. It had taken her few days, but with non-stop travel she was able to find the edge of InuYasha's Forest, and finally made it far enough in to get to the well; the site of the God Tree above the rest helped a lot.

After being told about the other Cardinal Lords by the inner beast -which she had nicknamed Fluffy, just to annoy it- she had traveled taking every back road she could find, trying her hardest not to be seen. Her new heightened senses helped a lot; she was now used to them and would miss them when she went back to her body.

She had also learned to control Sesshomaru's poison with the help of the Fluffy. That didn't mean she could pull out his whip and use it as well as he could, but she was getting better. 'I wonder how Sesshomaru is doing…'

_'Without me? I wouldn't be surprised if he is dead._' She had grown used to its harsh humor and ignored it, looking around the clearing. She was taking her time at this point, being a bit afraid of going down to the village and being attacked.

'_Just go already, you have a good chance they are there.'_ Kagome snorted, it seemed she was acting more and more like the damn inner beast to more the days that passed.

'Fluffy, they aren't as stupid as you seem to think, for all we know they are out looking for _me._' She growled under her breath as he ignored her, but at least he had shut up. With a tired sigh she turned her attention to the god tree. Even in Sesshomaru's demon body, she was some what tired. Not just physically, but mentally.

After the first day of travel, she had decided that she needed a bath, but that just posed one problem for her; seeing Sesshomaru's naked body. Her eyes had been shut for the entire process, her hand doing all the dirty work. She still shivered at the thought's that had occurred, 'Miroku is rubbing off on me…'

'_I believe you were perverted to begin with.'_ The voice sent at her, remembering the occasion as well. _And_ all the dirty thoughts he had seen in her mind. At first he couldn't even believe a human female could think of such things, and then she told him about her 'romance novels' back in her time through gritted teeth

She rolled her eyes and walked towards the god tree, planning on making it her bed for the coming night. So she would be well rested before she was forced to go to a village where they hated the person whose body she was in. As she stood in front of the large tree trunk she looked up and bent her knees, muscles coiling, ready for the jump.

In one elegant move she was over fifteen feet in the air, high enough to land safely on one of the lower branched. She stood there for a moment, catching her balance before leaping higher until no other, higher, branches could hold Sesshomaru's weight. She than sat down and leaned against the thick trunk of the god tree, closing her eyes to rest.

'_I remember the first time you tried that._' Fluffy spoke, interrupting her rest.

'Of course you would, you made fun of me for the rest of the day,' She replied back dryly. 'I'm sorry it took me a moment to get over years of being terrified of heights…'

He chuckled, rewinding and playing the memory in their head. She had been testing out her new ability to jump incredibly high, going from tree to tree, and soon higher and higher. It wasn't until she had been hit with the need to pee, that she realized just how high she was. She had frozen, and with Sesshomaru's one arm clung to the current tree as if it was her life line. She would have peed herself, and ruined Sesshomaru's clothes, had it not been for Fluffy's calm voice –after he was done laughing- making her release the tree and forcing her to jump to lower branched and then to the ground.

'You won't let me forget that will you..?'

'_Nope, nor the fun activity of you pissing in this body for the first time that came shortly afterwards,'_ He sounded happy with himself as Kagome sulking mood turned to a bright red blush across her emotionless face-she had mastered that too, finally-.

She had been mortified; she was forced to touch Sesshomaru's 'manhood' in order to not wiz on her self. Shortly after words she had proceeded washed her hand until its porcelain skin was red in the nearest stream, which is very difficult when you only have one hand to begin with. And the whole time Fluffy had been laughing hysterically in the back of her mind. She was sure anyone who saw her would not recognize her because of Sesshomaru's face being beat red, 'I doubt even InuYasha would have recognized his brother's body…'

She heard a muffled snort, _'InuYasha?! Sesshomaru wouldn't have even recognized his own body!'_

She mentally glared at him, 'Gee, thanks for the support…'

'_You are very welcome female.'_

Decided he didn't need an answer she let her self drift off into dream land.

_!!_

The next morning Kagome was shaken from her sleep by the sound of a blood curdling screech. She nearly fell out of the tree but caught herself just in time. It took her a moment, looking around her surroundings to remember where she was. 'Wha…?'

_'You're not a morning person, are you?'_ Fluffy bribed from the back of her tired mind, _'I believe that was coming from that village.'_

With another scream in the direction of the village she calls her home away from home; she is fully awake and standing on the branch. More screams and yelling could be heard with the sound metal clinging together. As the metallic scent of blood reached her sensitive nose, she reacted. Leaping from the tall branch to lower ones she was heading towards the village, hoping it was the enemy's blood she smelled.

Her feet carried her past the bridge and over the fields and finally the village came into site. It was pure chaos and all she could think of was running in and helping them, but Fluffy reminded her, 'If it catches wind that Lord Sesshomaru jumped in to save a human village the other lords will hear of it!'

She growled back at his words, she knew they were true, but she had to help. She spotted several demons, running about. From the smell, she knew they were lower class. Her claws glowed green, 'Than lets just hope this doesn't catch wind!'

With that she took off, her elegant steps taking her towards she destination.

_!!_

A few miles in the other direction, InuYasha heard the same blood curdling scream that Kagome heard. He jerked awake and leaped down to wake everyone else. After a day they had all decided that Kagome would most likely return to Kaede's village. And as they all packed up and prepared to fight they were glad they did.

Sesshomaru tucked Kagome's dagger into a make-shift sash around his waist. He had been very happy to know she had it, to him it meant she wasn't completely defenseless and hopefully she was learning how to use his weapons, like he was getting a grip on her's. He pulled on her shoes and ran next to Miroku as they all started their trek to the village. InuYasha ran at the front with Sesshomaru and Miroku close behind. Above them Sango gripped her boomerang atop Kirara with Shippo clutching her back.

As they neared the village InuYasha shouted that it was just lower class demons, but soon they were all able to see the fight as well. InuYasha rushed in first, drawing Tetsusaiga in a blaze of golden light.

_!!_

Kagome smelled them before she saw them, coming down over the hill on the other side of the hill. She slashed at another demon before jumping back; she didn't want them to see her just yet. She jumped from the main street where most of the demons were, heading to the other streets as continue killing the threat.

She spotted her body right off the bat, and saw her dagger flashing in the morning light. She smiled to herself, 'So he discovered my dagger did he?'

_'It appears so, want to sneak up on him?'_

She rolled her eyes at him, 'You are just too evil…'

_'Well?'_ He asked ignoring her reply.

She smirked, 'Hell yah!'

He smirked back; he just was getting to know her too well, _'Thought so.'_

Her claws slashed through yet another lower class demon, 'There is no end to them!'

She turned on her heel as one tried to take her head off, only to result in the removal of its own as Sesshomaru's poison ate at its neck. As it fell she spotted her body being forced of the main street onto her street and smirked; this would be her chance. And she would only claim to be protecting her body because Sesshomaru was getting too surrounded for him to take them down quick enough.

With one step forward she concentrated on her pointer and middle fingers, forcing the poison there. With one movement of her wrist, a green whip sprang forward and nearly twenty of the demons behind Sesshomaru were dead and dissolving. At the sound of the whip the miko's body whipped her head towards the sound and widened blue eyes met laughing gold.

Kagome leapt forward and grabbed her body in her only arm and jumped to the top of the nearest hut. Sesshomaru had become distracted and was getting ready to have his head taken off, "Be careful will ya!"

At the sound of his voice Sesshomaru was shaken from his sudden shock, "You can use my whip!?"

Kagome pointed to her head, "He never shuts up! And you are using my dagger, we are even, yes?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer another voice interrupted him, "So you have finally met up have you?"

On the roof top both of them spun to face Naraku standing there, smirking at them. But it wasn't all of him, as their eyes got to his waist they noted his feet were fading away. He pointed to them as they both prepared to attack him in anger.

He laughed, "Time to show tell you what's going on, yes?"

Kagome went to speak but found her voice gone. She swayed as her vision blackened. She turned to her body and noted that Sesshomaru seemed to have the same problem. She stumble back and looked at her feet, like Naraku, they were fading away. Before her eyes she was disappearing, and so was Sesshomaru.

The battle around them was coming to an end; it had already fulfilled its purpose.

TBC

Ending note: Chapter two came to me quicker than I thought it would…And the plot thickens! I feel slightly evil and a little in over my head…towards the end there I felt as if I was rushing things…

Yes I realize Sessho is out of Character, wouldn't you be?

Thanks for bothering to read this fic now tell me what you think!

FT


	3. Linked Together

Title: Help Me Through This

**Title:** Help Me Through This

**Author: **FairyTails

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery: **After a battle with Naraku Kagome finds herself in the middle of no where, in a strange yet familiar body.

After an encounter with Naraku's wind witch Sesshomaru wakes feeling a bit weird. But first, when did he go to _sleep_ in the first place?!

**Warnings:** um…..body switch?

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome(eventually)

**Spoilers: ** hehe, I haven't even seen the whole series...

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Between Kagome and Sesshomaru_

'_Sesshomaru's inner beast'_

**A/n: **I am sorry those of you who expected there to be a chapter like the first for Sesshomaru. I would have done it, but he was not alone like Kagome was, it would have been far harder and no matter how many times I tried, I could not get it right. So please stop yelling at me.

I have tried to show as much of Sesshomaru's feelings as possible in this chapter, so maybe it will make those mean people happy.

Now enjoy.

**Chapter:** (3) Linked Together

Sango looked around to village around her, and the damage that had accumulated in a very short amount of time. Dead bodies lay on the ground, many with their innards sprayed across the dirt roads of the village. Some of the village members lay on top their fellow kinsmen who had died, half eaten or even ripped in half.

The Demon slayer felt a tear fall down her cheek. It was freak attacks like this that her village had dedicated themselves to killing demons. To stop the suffering was their goal, and yet, she could not help feeling as if they had failed, like she had failed.

A hut next to her collapsed, it main support bars finally cracking under the weight of the heavy roof, the exterior walls already crumbling. She didn't even flinch she was so involved in her mind. It was a firm hand on her shoulder that snapped her out of her reeve, "Sango-san?"

She turned her head towards Miroku and his calm, yet saddened face. She turned and collapsed into his awaiting arms, tears now falling at full force, "Why Miroku? Why do we have to be surrounded by so much dead?"

He didn't have an answer for her; the monk knew he would never have one for he often wondered the same thing. He just pulled her in her into a deeper hug until she stopped sobbing into his robe. When he felt the moment called for it, his hand drifted lower down her back. It was like a habit for them now days. For him to do it was his twisted way of getting her in a better mood.

He smiled as his hand made contact and he felt her go ridged. Less than a second later he swayed back as a smack sounded. He caught a small smile on her angry face before it disappeared; it was her of saying thanks.

Rubbing his sore cheek, they looked around for InuYasha and spotted his red fire-rat coat near Kaede's hut. Evading the grieving villagers they made their way to the inu hanyou. Before they even got there, the demon slayer noticed something. She stopped and stared at Miroku with a frantic expression, "Where is Sesshomaru?!"

He did a once over and didn't spot the black and red outfit Sesshomaru had changed into to get out of the green and white school uniform. He didn't see it and rushed with Sango towards InuYasha, who had Shippo sitting firmly on his shoulder. As they came to a halt they gathered the attention of their companions, "Have you seen Sesshomaru since the battle started?!"

InuYasha's eyes widened and he lifted his nose to test the air. He let out a frustrated growl, "There is too much blood, I can't pick Kagome's scent out."

A second later he let out a soft bark of happiness and fallowed his nose at something he suddenly caught, "Sesshomaru! His scent! Kagome was here!"

Everyone jerked around at this, their eyes desperately searching for the customary outfit that the Inu Taiyoukai is always wearing.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't find Kagome, or Sesshomaru.

_!!_

Sesshomaru sat up and groaned to himself, holding his head which pounded its disagreement in his temple, "What they hell?"

"Like I would know…" His head whipped around to find his body sitting on the ground next to him, his one arm raised and rubbing a lowered head. Slowly, annoyed golden eyes raised and looked into blue, "Fluffy says 'hi'."

Sesshomaru raised a thin eye brow in confusion, "Fluffy?"

Kagome sighed, glad that her head ache was disappearing as she answered, "I told you, he never shuts up."

Sesshomaru smirked, understanding, "And now I'm not the only person he annoys."

Kagome snorted in response and moved her hand to her knee, pushing up to stand, unlike before, the armor seemed to weigh her down; Kagome ignored it as her head swam, "Lucky me…"

A bit slower than she did, Sesshomaru stood, brushing off the black pants and red tank top he wore, readjusting the white sash that held the dagger at his hips. Kagome finally noticed the change of clothes and smiled, "My school uniform not doing it for ya?"

Sesshomaru gave her a silent glare but instead of retorting he opted to look around instead. It seemed as if they were in a forest, but that was all he could decipher. Frowning he looked back at Kagome, who had fallowed the example and was testing the air with his nose. "Do you smell anything you recognize?"

Kagome spared him a look out of the corners of her eyes but other wise stayed quiet. She didn't recognize anything around them at all; she didn't even recognize the chirps of the birds in the surrounding trees. It made her feel uneasy, "That's so odd…"

"What is?" Sesshomaru didn't like the tone of her voice, even he was growing worried with their current situation.

She looked at him with wavering eyes, "It's as if we are in a different land. I don't recognize the scents of any of the trees, and the bird species sounds are way off."

Sesshomaru rested a hand on Kagome's dagger, trying to calm himself with the sharp blade's protection. Other than her words, something else worried him.

He had felt something tingle at the edge of his mind and soon recognized it as the pull of the jewel shards. It was not the pull he had grown used to while he was a demon. When he had first felt it, a few days ago, he had been shocked by its needy pull. It was as if it was asking, pleading to be saved; not the demanding pull with a promise of power he had learned to block.

The Taiyoukai glanced around, searching for the direction of the pull, and quickly found it, "There are Shards here, where ever we are."

Kagome blinked in confusion for a moment, and then it dawned on her that he could since the pull of what she could no longer feel. She flexed her clawed hand, and shifted on her feet uneasily, "Where is it coming from?"

Sesshomaru clenched the dagger in his hand but did not pull it free of its sheath; with his other hand –something he was still overly happy to have- he pointed behind Kagome, "It's faint, but it is coming from that direction."

She nodded and turned from him, continuously testing the air with her nose, hoping to recognize something. Sesshomaru stepped up next to her, pulling more calmness from the strong presence of his body. He looked side ways at Kagome. He noted that if it was not him looking, he would not have seen any changes in his appearance. The Miko's stance was that of a dangerous power, she held her chin high, and her shoulders slack. A cold, emotionless mask hid all emotion from her face. Sesshomaru could only see her worry in the eyes he was used to only seeing in the mirror.

He felt as if he had underestimated her, Kagome could have fooled any one she wanted to with just her body language. He sighed and looked away, "We might as well go check it out."

Kagome raised her clawed hand to pet the furry pelt on her shoulder subconsciously, "It doesn't look like we have anything else to do."

A cold breeze weaved past them, making the fall leaves dance at their feet. Next to her, Kagome saw Sesshomaru shiver. She felt a little bad, realized just how little clothing he was wearing compared to her. They weren't even her clothes to begin with, 'They're his.'

She pats the pelt one last time before starting to unwrap it from her shoulder. Sesshomaru noticed the movement next to him and shifted his attention back to her. He took the offered pelt with a little bit of shock and confusion, "Why…?"

Kagome smirked at this, "It's not even mine to begin with, and you need it more than I do."

After a moment he wrapped the pelt behind his neck and over his shoulders, it would be little use against the cold to wear it like he normally would. When it was firmly in place, the ends under his arms -holding it down in the wind- he looked up at her. It was the first time he actually noticed the height difference, "Why are you being so kind to me? Even your friends didn't trust me when they found out."

She smiled at him, "You'll find that I am a bit more trusting than my friends, Sesshomaru. Whether you see that as a weakness or not, you will have to admit we will have to trust each other to make it through this."

He understood, but it still confused him. He knew that she was right, he would have to trust her with the information only the other lords and him knew it. He pulled the pelt closer around himself as another breeze raised a new layer of goose bumps on his shivering human skin, "Don't expect that from me."

"I didn't. I'm not as stupid or naive as I was when we first met." He snorted to himself; she had proved that alone by how she was acting now. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he glanced at the thick, white claws he used to kill heartlessly with. It made him feel weaker and he gripped his dagger again.

"Fluffy is daring me to do something."

Sesshomaru's eyes rose to Kagome's face, "Knowing him..." His eyes widened at a playful glint in his golden eyes, "Please don't tell me you are going to do it."

A small smirk, "Oh, I am."

Before he could object, the miko had slid her arm around Sesshomaru's waist and pulled him close against her body. His arm flung out and around Kagome's neck in an attempt to balance himself. He gasped as that balance seemed pointless as suddenly he was in the air. The other arm flew to connect with his other arm around the neck he is using as a life line.

From the side, he snaked his long legs around Kagome's waist above the yellow and blue sash there and hooked his ankles between his swords and armor. He heard a hearty laugh and glared up at Kagome as she smiled at his antics. They stood on a high branch of a tree, that he hadn't even remembered landing on. He took the moment to calm his franticly beating heart, but the moment didn't last long.

Kagome leaned forwards, arm held tightly against her body's back so as not to drop Sesshomaru. Though she doubted she would with how tight he was holding her. She elegantly leaped again, "Point the way."

It took him a moment to get what in his current state of mind. He glared up at her, his cold voice holding an edge of fear; "You are going the right way, but is this necessary?!"

She landed on another branch yards from the last one, "I don't know about you, but I want to find out what is going on, and quickly." She stopped and turned determined eyes to her own blue ones, which held an uncharacteristic coldness in them.

Sesshomaru glare did not weaken, "And rushing in to battle like my foolish brother does will solve this?!"

Her voice grew hard, "You said the pull was faint. What use is it to study the enemy when we can't even feel who it is? I can't even smell them as we are currently down wind of the area you pointed to. You of all people should know how horrible that is when we don't even know where we are."

Again, he had underestimated her. The miko had not been planning on rushing into battle; she had only wanted to get closer to get a better hold on the situation. The quicker they did that the better off Kagome and he would be. He knew very well how bad it was when he could not smell the enemy. Sesshomaru felt a bit ashamed for assuming her an idiot, "Can you at least put me down. I _can_ walk."

Silently she released him and he stood next to her on the tall branch. They both stood there for what seemed like forever. The silence deafened Sesshomaru, who believed it couldn't get any worse. For once in his life, he missed the annoying voice of his beast. His beast had always been his leaning post, even as a child, with a mother who hated him and a father who he never really knew.

Sesshomaru had grown up alone, like most demons. But unlike most demons, his family was around him at all times, and yet, they were never there. So close, yet so far away. The Taiyoukai felt a ping in his heart that he had not felt in so long. 'Helpless' was they only way to put it in one word.

He sighed to himself, and let his head hang. In his mind, many scenarios passed through of how this could turn out, all of them bad. He could not grasp the thought of returning to his body; even as it stood next to him, he felt it slipping away.

"Sesshomaru?"

His head snapped up at the concerned voice to face Kagome as she looked down at him, 'Concern? It seems so foreign coming from my mouth…'

Sesshomaru watched in confusion as the miko sat on the sturdy branch she had landed on less than a minute ago. She faced the forest in front of her, looking down at the ground, "You know, I was once terrified of highs? Fluffy has yet to stop laughing at me for it."

Sesshomaru stood there in confusion, 'Has she finally lost her mind?'

A small laugh escaped from Kagome and let it's self be heard; it was dry and half hearted. She looked up at him from where she sat. "I believe this is when you reveal something about yourself." She looked away with another laugh, this time more heart felt, not nearly as unsure of herself as she was a moment before. "Fluffy believes you won't."

Sesshomaru frowned, not getting the human one bit, 'She continues to perplex me!' He grunted, "And he is right."

She smiled at the something invisible before her, "I know, so I guess I will share something with you that no one out side of the shard collectors know." She looked to him with darkening eyes, "One of my deepest secrets."

He stayed quiet, 'What could she possibly hold so secretively to make me tell her anything?'

With his silence, she started, "You know the Bone Eater's well, do you not?"

"Yes." Now he was confused.

She smirked, though he did not know why until he realized she could scent his emotions. He hid them quickly and the miko looked away. "On my fifteenth birthday I fallowed my little brother into an old well house on the property of my family's shrine. The well had been dried out for as long as I could remember, and has been sealed off for just as long. My little brother had believed our pet cat was in there, having heard scratching noises. Boy was he wrong…"

She paused, trying to pull together her thoughts on how to continue. Next to her all Sesshomaru was trying to process was that she had family, 'I have never seen them before…'

Before he could think much longer on the topic, Kagome started again, "Our cat had never even been in the well house. And what was inside it was not human, and at first I believed I was dreaming when Mistress Centipede dragged me down a well that had been useless for so long." She looked at him with a side ways glance, "Sesshomaru, I need for you to understand that I grew up in a world where I believed demons were just part of the legends my crazy grandfather told me as a child."

He stared at her, 'Did she grow up in a pit?'

She saw the disbelief and misunderstanding on his face and sighed, "When Mistress Centipede dragged me down the well…she dragged me five hundred years into the past." She closed her eyes, "I am from a future where humans have made demons completely disappear."

Sesshomaru nearly fell out of the tree, 'She has to be lying! How could humans do such a thing to such a powerful race?'

She didn't even look at him as he processed the information she just gave him. His gut told him she had not lied; he would have been able to tell it in her voice, even if it was his own. "How is that…?"

He couldn't even finish the question he was so in shock. He let himself fall to sit on the branch, holding tight with his legs and hands until he had caught his balance. A firm hand landed on his shoulder to help and he turned blue orbs to face Kagome as she spoke, "How is it possible? I have no clue how to answer that. I'm not the immortal one-"

She stopped short, 'Shit.' She looked away, remembering whose voice she spoke with, "Sorry…"

He understood her apology, but he found himself not caring, "We will get our bodies back."

Kagome turned to him; nearly falling out of the tree herself as the emotions she saw flow through his eyes. They held a determination, a hope that she had nearly given up on. She soon found a large smile nearly blind Fluffy in her mind. "Alrighty."

Not looking at Sesshomaru she stood with a grace she had never had before; once standing she looked down at him. She held out her clawed hand for him to grab, "I can wait for your turn of the sharing game. For now we will work together," She pauses and let her mental smile shown through her emotionless mask that had never faded before, "I help you, and you will help me through this in return."

He stared at her hand, after a moment of hesitation he reached up and took his own clawed hand in her's and spoke, "Together we will defeat this, that was forced on us."

His face stayed emotionless, but his voice and eyes mirrored her own emotions and Kagome nodded as she pulled Sesshomaru to his feet, "And understand more of each other than we ever wanted possible."

A sarcastic smile marred Kagome's human face as Sesshomaru found he liked the words she used, "And finally, never tell a soul about it."

Kagome pulled Sesshomaru close to herself again, wrapping her arm around his waist. This time he was ready for it and one arm slipped across her back and the other gripped her wrist. She shared her own smirk with him as he looked up at her, "Of course, I would have it no other way."

With that she bended her knees, her muscles coiling, ready for the jump she was about to do, against her Sesshomaru fallowed her motions and stance, "Let's go."

As her legs sprung strait again she wished she had another arm to solute him with as she muttered a, "Yes master" under her breath, so that he could barely hear her.

Twenty miles away Naraku waited for them, an evil smirk drawn on his face as he watched them through Kanna's mirror, 'Well, isn't this interesting…'

**TBC**

Ending note: Short, I know, but are you happy now, those of you who believed I did not give you Sessho's reaction as well as you believed I should have?

I am not sure how much Sesshomaru knows of Inu's and Kag's past, as I have mentioned, I have not read or seen the entire story. So I made up the amount he knows…

!!Please Read this!!

I wanted to let you all know, when I get to the point of Kagome and Sesshomaru getting to the future…I am much inclined to turn this in to a cross over with YYH. But not to the point of the Spirit detectives are dragged into the past or Sess and Kagome getting dragged off to Spirit world, but with Kagome going to the same high school as Kurama.

Like having Kurama being wirily of Sesshomaru and Kagome, just using him as a side character. I don't plan on getting far into YYH unless I do a sequel to this, because this is purely for the sake of Kagome and Sesshomaru being in the other's body.

Let me put it this way. I like the ideas of Demons being in the future, and the YYH universe is a great way of making that so with out making my own BG for the info. And let's face it, the idea of Sessho and Kagome having this back ground info when they finally get pulled into the full blown YYH universe…it would make for a very interesting story line.

Of course, by the end of this fic, they WILL be mated.

!!I'm done now!!

Thanks for bothering to read this fic now tell me what you think!

FT


	4. Learning More

**Title:** Help Me Through This

**Author: **FairyTails

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery: **After a battle with Naraku Kagome finds herself in the middle of no where, in a strange yet familiar body.

After an encounter with Naraku's wind witch Sesshomaru wakes feeling a bit weird. But first, when did he go to _sleep_ in the first place?!

**Warnings:** um…..body switch?

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome (eventually)

**Spoilers: **hehe, I haven't even seen the whole series....

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Between Kagome and Sesshomaru_

'_Sesshomaru's inner beast'_

A/n: Sorry it took so long folks, I've been distracted with my HP fics. I am trying my hardest to finish the next chapter to Kage as well, so keep an eye out.

Now enjoy the 'humor' filled chapter.

**Chapter:** (4) Learning More

Kagome looked at her body on the other side of the camp fire with tired golden eyes; she had finally been able to get Sesshomaru to go to sleep, though his current human body really helped her on the matter. She had pushed him to lie down, however much he didn't want to; he fell asleep bribing and insulting her, the body just not being able to go on for much longer without sleep.

It has been nearly four days since they were dropped off in this different world, and they haven't gotten any closer to the jewel that is tugging on Sesshomaru's mind. Kagome leaned her heavy head back against the tree she is resting against; she is tired as well, but only mentally. She had meditated earlier in the night, getting the little rest she needed in her current demon body. Fluffy had told her that she will eventually need real sleep, as meditation won't hold Sesshomaru's body for much longer, but she is afraid to go to sleep.

She has considered the idea of breaking her pride to get Sesshomaru to keep watch while she sleeps, but she is sure even he will not like the idea of letting the stronger body sleep and its only protection being a feeble human body. Kagome ignored the fact that he was underestimating her body, but then again, Sesshomaru had not idea what she was capable of like the rest of her group.

With a frustrated sigh she leaned her head back against the tree she was currently using as her rest spot, when she got Sesshomaru's claws on the damn half-breed she is going to greatly regret doing this to the two of them. Kagome was going to see to it that his death was slow and painful, filled with poison and her miko energy. A wicked grin spread its way across her features at the thought.

'_I really am rubbing off on you human.' _

Golden eyes glared, 'Oh, shush you. Go back to sleep to dreaming of maiming some poor village.'

The beast snorted, _'I have no body human, I need no sleep.'_ It paused, _'Village? I'm joining you in thoughts of killing Naraku; very pleasant thoughts really.'_

Kagome rolled her eyes but none the less smiled, "Very pleasant."

_!!!!_

Sesshomaru woke up feeling very refreshed; he had never really needed sleep like that, and would never admit to the miko just how much he was glad she forced him to rest. Before getting up to look around he sent out his senses and realized he was alone. Startled he jerked up and opened his eyes. He growled to himself, pissed that the damn female would leave him in his current condition.

Not bothering to stretch he stood, looking around for his dagger incase he needed to defend himself and cursed himself for not falling asleep with it in his hand. Before he could locate it however, a presence tickled his senses and a voice alerted him that he was not alone, "Thank Kami! I was starting to think you were never going to wake up."

Sesshomaru turned hard blue eyes to face his body, eyeing the large dear on his shoulder, he calmed a little, remembering that he could keep an eye on Joken and Rin without being anywhere near them when he went out to hunt. He mentally yelled at his self for panicking when he realized the miko was probably doing the same thing. He had never been alone.

Relaxing Sesshomaru looked around their surrounding which looked much different in the daytime than they did in the night. He glanced at the sun's position in the sky and blue eyes widened, jerking them to his body he demanded, "How long was I asleep?"

Kagome glanced at him as she let the dead deer fall to the ground next to a fire pit and a small stack of firewood, "Thirteen hours if I am guessing right. My body seems to have been a lot more tired than you thought."

Sesshomaru panicked again, he had never slept that long since he was pup or he had just transformed. His eyes widened, "And you let me?"

Golden eyes softened at this –he noticed she kept his emotionless mask up at all times- and a slight frown brought silver eye brows together. She cocked his head, worry echoing, "You need to calm down Sesshomaru, my body isn't nearly as week as you seem to think it is."

The demon lord was taken back, some how she was able to get strait to the root of his problem, maybe it was because she has Fluffy there to tell her about him. He paused, 'Did I just mentally call my beast 'Fluffy'?'

Still he frowned, he was having a hell of a time adjusting to him new body unlike the miko, and he is centuries older than her and far better trained, it should be the other way around. Him calm and her in hysterics, though he has to admit, he is glad the miko isn't in hysterics. They would probably be dead already. Slowly Sesshomaru sat down on the miko's sleeping bag, taking deep breathe to calm himself and finally muttered out, "_You_ are in the body of a Demon Lord."

As soon as it was out, something told him he shouldn't have said it, but knew his hearing could have heard it miles away. And angry flare in Kagome's aura told him that she had heard him, "And you're in what Sesshomaru, in the body of a week and feeble human?"

He kept his eyes down cast, feeling like he was a puppy again and being scolded by his father. She took this as a yes and continued, her tone reminding him why he was feared. She had started with a growl, "You are a bloody miko now Sesshomaru! You are anything but defenseless with my holy energy pulsing through your veins you damn dog! I may not be as strong, as fast or a graceful as you but I am far from weak."

Silence fallowed this and Sesshomaru hated how guilty he felt, how stupid he felt. He blames it on being in a human body with human emotions, but knows he is just creating excuses.

"And I thought you were the smarter brother."

Blue eyes widened, somewhere in his mind it registered to him that he was being baited, but he ignored it. A low, animalistic growl formed in his human throat, once again, it isn't nearly as malicious as he wishes it is, but he knows it can't be helped. He glares up at her, eyes shining with hatred, "Don't compare this Sesshomaru with that mutt."

An all too familiar smirk finds its way onto the inu's emotionless face and cold eyes dance with mirth, "Why not, you are reminding me a lot of him. He always underestimated me, called me weak even if he knew I could defeat him." Next she nearly snarled out, "You defiantly aren't acting like the Lord Sesshomaru I know. I may not know you that well but I know you would take anything obstacle life throws at you as a chance to grow and learn from. Where is that train of thinking now?"

He doesn't have an answer. Her truth hits him in the face like a clawed slap and suddenly he draws into himself, looking back to the ground with his emotionless mask in place. He acknowledges now that he is being baited, and why he is being baited. He would never tell her, but he is thankful for her harsh words, "If you are so strong why don't you start training me?"

Even his human ears could hear a sudden intake of breath and he looked up to see golden eyes staring down at him in shock before the miko calmed and smirked again, "That's better." She closed her eyes and cocked her head slightly, "Fluffy says that you already know how to use a dagger, you should only have to practice with it to get the hang of it."

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, just so she could know he wasn't ignoring her, "And your miko energy?"

"A comparison," she started out, "I picked up on your poison so quickly because it can be accessed in a similar way to my miko energy."

He blinked at her thoughtfully before looking down at the hands resting his lap. He lifts one up, and concentrated as if calling on his poison; after a moment his hand started to glow a soft blue. He stared at it, studying its appearance as he turned his hand around ever so slightly and taking note of how it feels. He silently wishes it could feel so relaxing to him in _his_ body.

After a moment a soft voice calls him back to the present, "As you know, it can kill or heal. It comes natural that it purifies evil and heals the already pure, but with enough intent behind your thought you cane heal even a demon. It also helps in claming down dark feelings, as you could probably figure out by just calling on it."

Sesshomaru takes in her words, storing them away to his memory and only listens even more intently when she continues her little speech. Even he has to admit this is the most he had heard his voice in one setting.

"Unlike your poison, you can use the energy anywhere in your body. As miko's were created to kill demons, this ability comes in very nicely. By forcing the energy into your legs you can ran at breakneck speeds or jumping from tree to tree with ease. And it takes some a great amount and luckily I seem to have a very amble amount, but you can even heighten your senses."

Sesshomaru's head jerks up at this but can see the warning in his golden eyes, "I tell you this because I bet you greatly want your senses back. I have never bothered to truly test that out, but I know that it shouldn't be used at all times until my body is used to putting forth the energy needed with out tiring."

Sesshomaru lets this sink is with greedy thoughts, and looks back to his still glowing hands. A small smirk makes its way to his face and he looks back to the miko turned Taiyoukai, "Thank you."

She only nods with a smile in his golden eyes.

_!!!!_

It has been over a week now, and they had given up hope on reaching the shard Sesshomaru can feel on the edge of his mind at all times. After the first few days they realized that they weren't getting any closer and most likely weren't. So for the past five days they had been training each other in one another's abilities.

In this time Sesshomaru stopped fearing his death, or at least that it wouldn't happen without a fight. They could say they trusted each other, and even Sesshomaru admitted to himself that he would not be able to kill her even if he got his body back; to him she had started to fall under the same category as Rin.

As time went on, Sesshomaru could no longer hold back what he had to tell her about the other cardinal Lords; she had long since proven she could handle herself in his body. If it wasn't for the slight glow of emotion in his golden orbs, Sesshomaru could have sworn it was him, that and he is Sesshomaru.

"Miko," He had yet to call her by her name, and she had stopped showing that she cared, "We need to talk about my duties as a lord."

She stopped what she was doing –practicing with eviler of his two blades- and looked at him with slightly widened eyes, "Fluffy wondered when you would bring that up. He has already told me quite a bit about the Cardinal Lords."

'Damn beast.' Sesshomaru nodded, more to himself than her, "What has he told you?"

Sheathing his sword with practiced ease Kagome walked over to him where he is skinning a deer –being better capable with two arms- and sat down gracefully, "Names, alliances, rank, standings, and clans….that kind of stuff."

Sesshomaru pulled the deer's skin from the body with the help of Kagome's dagger, "Did he tell you about the next meeting and where it is going to be held?"

Kagome made a face and held it a second before it disappeared again, and as Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her he didn't notice, "In the south. When ever we were forced to travel there to get a jewel we made sure to leave as soon a possible. His laws are really unjust."

"He's a demon."

"So are you."

Sesshomaru finally looked up at her, "Not at the moment," he reminded her.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes, 'No shit Sherlock.' Instead she glared at him, "You know what I mean, you may hate humans but at least you don't pick a random village every month and slaughter every new born."

Sesshomaru flinched at this, remembering that law, or custom really, it shouldn't be considered a law. He remembered his mother fighting the Southern Taiyoukai for such an outrageous law and loosing. She had sulked for many a month until his father forced her to not think about it, with the promise of never doing anything like that in the west. Sesshomaru looked back to the deer before him, "Yet I still kill with out thought."

"_If _you need to kill, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru clenched the dagger in his hand, "Why do you defend this Sesshomaru so, Miko?"

He didn't have to look up to feel the smile that flashed across his emotionless face, "Not everyone is heartless."

_!!!!_

As he sat next to his window Naraku stares down into Kanna's mirror, watching his 'guests' as they wandered around the world he had created to imprison them. It irked him how well they seemed to get along. Part of him had hoped they would kill each other with in the first week of being forced together.

But yet again he had underestimated his enemies.

His red eyes glared at them as they trained each other in the other's skills and abilities. He had figured out a while ago that they could sense him watching or at least only Kagome at first, but soon Sesshomaru in the miko's body would tense up when he looked down at them through the mirror. They would fight each other when that happened, this didn't fool him really, just gave him some entertainment.

He had to think of a way to remind them that he is in control, control that was slipping from him once they realized that they weren't going to reach the shards Sesshomaru could feel, the shards now hanging round the half breed's neck. He had decided to stop the water and food supply that would automatically show up when the two needed it. He wanted them alive however, so could only do that for so long.

He could easily send a demon or horde of demons at them, but knew they would take this as a way to practice their newly found skills, and he also didn't want that. His evil mind really wanted a way to torture them during their stay, or at least until his plan for the cardinal lord was put into motion.

He growled to himself, which only grew louder when Kanna didn't react to it, though he knew she wouldn't. The fear would just be nice; with a smirk he summoned the demon slayer's mindless brother.

_!!!!_

By the time two weeks had passed in their odd world Kagome knew their surroundings pretty damn well; she knew every tree they had passed, and knew it when she and Sesshomaru were dragged around in circles. She knew they were alone and had the feeling they were being toyed with. She could only find a deer when they were hungry, only smells water when they were thirsty. It wasn't natural and she knew it was probably Naraku just making sure they lived to be tortured again.

Sesshomaru guessed that Naraku could be watching them in this make believe world through his white haired reincarnation's mirror so it had gotten to a point where they only talked when it is necessary, hiding how well they worked together and started to make it look like they couldn't stand each other and the only thing keeping them from killing each other was the fact of the body situation.

Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru enjoyed their 'little verbal spars', and so did she.

Kagome growled lowly to herself when she felt she was being watched, looking to Sesshomaru who had most likely heard her because he was working hard to get her body used to using energy to heighten her senses all the time. She barely caught onto the nod he gave her before Sesshomaru started the spar.

"Why don't you skin the deer for once Miko." She glared at him and he smirked, "And don't use the excuse of the one arm, I was very capable when _I_ was in _my_ body."

Kagome had to force her eye from twitching at the taunt, even if she knew it was for looks. She secretly believed Sesshomaru stayed up all night thinking of things to 'fight' her about. When she didn't reply Sesshomaru widened her blue eyes, "Don't tell me you don't know how."

Her eye twitched and she held back a growl, "I know how," she smirked, "You just seem to do a better job at it."

He only smirked back, "You wouldn't live a day in the wild on your own. I mean completely alone, without my beast's voice in your head."

She honestly felt like strangling him at that but kept her cool with a snort and a, "Hn."

This only gave Sesshomaru more material she mourned, as his eyes lit up evilly, "Resorting to one word sentences now?"

Kagome had the perfect comeback for that that made Fluffy laugh in the back of her head, "Don't insult the one word comebacks, Sess. I am only imitating you."

Now Sesshomaru's eyes twitched, "What did you call me?"

Kagome couldn't help the evil smirk that plastered it's self to her once emotionless mask, "Sess, or would you prefer Sessho, Sesshy, or I could even call you Lord Fluffy." She chuckled to herself, "I like Sesshy, has a nice ring to it."

The female became incredibly aware of the murderous intent being directed at her from her traveling companion, and she mentally shivered in delight at getting him back, "Well? It's Sesshy until you start calling me by my name."

If looks could kill Sesshomaru would hate his self forever as he became permanently trapped on a female human's body.

Yup, Kagome was thankful looks couldn't kill.

_!!!!_

Shippo silently cried his eyes out in Sango's lap, his sobs had lost their volume long ago, but the tears still came. Kagome could not be found anywhere, and could Sesshomaru, and with the way the demons had disappeared so quickly they all knew it was Naraku behind the attack.

It has been five hours and yet InuYasha had not come back yet. He had gone off to look in the forest, just to make sure. Deep in the kit's belly, he knew his mother figure would not be there.

So he cries, with Kirara lying against him and the demon slayer's hand running through his hair.

**TBC**

Ending note: God, it's been forever, hasn't it? Please excuse me if I make any gender mistakes…I've been writing onto Kage and get used to calling Kagome a male…

Sorry it is short compared to the last chapters, but at least I am finally updating.

Thanks for reading,

~FT


	5. Feeling Narcissistic

**Title:** Help Me Through This

**Author: **FairyTails

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery: **After a battle with Naraku Kagome finds herself in the middle of no where, in a strange yet familiar body.

After an encounter with Naraku's wind witch Sesshomaru wakes feeling a bit weird. But first, when did he go to _sleep_ in the first place?!

**Warnings:** um…..body switch?

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome (eventually)

**Spoilers: **hehe, I haven't even seen the whole series....

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Kagome to Sesshomaru"_

"_**Sesshomaru to Kagome"**_

'_Sesshomaru's inner beast'_

**A/n:** I was hoping for a better turn out in reviews, but I guess I overestimated myself….

Well, here's next chapter, a bit quicker than I thought…

**Chapter:** (5) Feeling Narcissistic

It is Kagome's least favorite part of the day, which is odd because it used to be her most beloved part, especially when she was in the past. There is just something about a hot spring that always made her giddy inside. Now, no longer in her body, if made her cringe, but so did the scent of sweat that was slowly over coming her senses.

With a sigh, she started to unhook her breast plate and spiked shoulder guard, a very hard task with only one hand but she had grown used to it. A few yards from the hot spring she had scented out she let the heavy articles of clothing fall to the ground. It grated her nerves that at that same moment, she could smell Sesshomaru coming into the clearing.

"What are you doing Miko?"

Kagome held back her growl as she looked over her shoulder at him, "Getting ready to take a bath Sesshy, what does it look like?"

She inwardly smirked as he cringed at her nickname for him, unfazed by the glare that was being drilled into her back, "This Sesshomaru can tell that Miko."

She snorted and started to untie the sash that was keeping the rest of the armor from falling to the ground. Modesty didn't even occur to her, it's his body. What does she currently have to hide from him that he hasn't already seen? She turned her head back to the spring, "You should try one too; you are really starting to reek."

Kagome didn't need to see her body to know that she had just pissed him off, "Miko…"

Leaning down she moved the armor from around her legs and stepped out of it than settle to the idea of taking off the leather and steel boots she is wearing while she was kneeled down. She ignored the threat in Sesshomaru's tone. Standing up barefoot she walked over to a near tree which she would hang the red and white kimono on, completely forgetting why she hated this part of the day.

She quietly set herself to undoing layers of clothing she had only taken off twice before, Sesshomaru's body didn't sweat that much, if at all she found. The top layer on her upper body loosened, she loosened her pants and gently took them off and stepped out of them. She hung them on the tree before her and was ever grateful that demons were farther advanced in this era than human with the concept of underwear.

Soon the red and white kimono like top was placed on top of the white pants, leaving Sesshomaru's body in only the under, off white layer and a pair of boxer like underwear. This is the part she dreaded most.

Inside her head Fluffy was laughing, _'This never ceases to amuse me.'_

Kagome felt her self twitch at this comment, and tried to ignore that Sesshomaru was being very quiet not far behind her, if it wasn't for his aura spiking in anger or his strong stench, she would have thought he had left. Again, she promised Naraku a very slow and very painful death for putting her through this.

Just as she was getting ready pull off the lower layer of her current clothing she heard clothing shift behind her and turned slightly. Golden eyes widened at the sight of her shirtless body, the sash holding her ever present dagger already being on the floor at the human body's feet. Her dark red, lased bra greeted her and slowly black pants soon joined the red tank top and white sash.

Kagome suddenly became mortified with the thoughts of Sesshomaru touching her body as he stood in only her bra and panties, having kicked the shoes off to take her pants off. She felt herself shake, her cheeks flushing with color for the modesty of her body, "W-what are you doing?"

Blue eyes looked up at her with a raised brow as if reminding her that he had just asked him the same thing and she had replied sarcastically. It amazes her how much she had come to gather from just his facial movement. She watched as the edge of her lips twitched, "Are you trying to tell me not to take a bath? I thought this Sesshomaru reeked."

If possible, probably because they never did such a thing, Kagome felt as if her cheeks were getting ready to catch fire with the heat that radiated off them. In the back of her mind she wondered what Sesshomaru looked like when he blushed, but the situation made her forget that. She felt paralyzed, "Y-you do."

Sesshomaru straitened and smirked triumphantly at her, "So are you blushing because this Sesshomaru is seeing your body in all its wonderful glory?"

'Wonderful glory?' She blushes even redder, golden eyes reaching new capabilities in widening, 'Did he just give me a complement?'

She tried to shake it off, and bring back the emotionless mask she had been working so hard on, when another thought occurred to her, one that might help, "N-no, I have seen you naked so it is only far." His eye brow twitched at her, not believing her words, so she continued, "It's Naraku who I deem unworthy of seeing me naked."

Blue eyes widened in, what she hoped is, understanding and suddenly Sesshomaru was standing next to her. He had started to train with her energy in his legs for speed so that isn't what startled her. No, if was her body's soft hands grazing over her shoulders and pulling of the under garment that made her heart flutter in shock.

On one movement Sesshomaru had the off-white silk off of her and around himself, covering his nude body from anyone who might be looking. Blue eyes looked up at her, "Then he should not see it, the bastard."

The red started to drain from Kagome's cheeks, and she found her self admitting that she didn't mind Sesshomaru seeing her naked form. Heart no longer fluttering as if it would fly from her chest –who knew Sesshomaru had a heart- she looked down at the receding form of her body as Sesshomaru walked over to the hot spring, leaving her in only his odd underwear, "Do you really mean that…?"

She half hoped he didn't hear her statement, and if he did, didn't understand it. But as luck would have it, he did on both accounts. Blue eyes looked over at his body, emotionless again, "You have a very attractive body, miko; for a human."

It was a half complement, she knew, but a complement none the less so she only nodded her thanks with a faint blush hiding the stripes on her cheeks a little less than before and he went back to walking towards the spring.

Something changed that moment, something between them and their odd relationship. It would just take them a while to figure out what.

_!!!!_

Sesshomaru looked up from the fire he had been staring at when he heard Kagome stand up, pulling his pelt closer around himself as his human body shivered as a sudden cold breeze tickled him. Blue eyes fallowed the white silk clad figure as she disappeared into the darkness of the forest at night in somewhat of a hurry.

The incident from the hot spring, still very fresh in his mind, played back again for the umpteenth time. He was not lying to her; the miko truly does have a very beautiful figure. What he did not share was that it is one of the most beautiful feminine figures he had ever seen, knocking many a demoness from the top of the list.

He is not one to fiddle with such things, but the miko's curvy figure would not remove its self from his mind, and that was not just because his mind is literally in it.

When bathing, he could not help but run his hands over her curves more than necessary while washing. In the back of his mind he had wished desperately that he was in his own body, discovering her body with his hand, not hers. He shivered again, this time not from the night air.

Is he falling for a human?

Under any other situation he would reply no, but now he is not sure. He trusted the miko more than he did anyone else, and for him, that was saying something, as he trusted no one but himself and his beast. He didn't even trust Rin the way he found himself trusting the priestess. He trusted the young human female to always be cute and brighten his day, even if he didn't show it.

But he didn't trust her with his life, like he did with the miko. Of course, at first it had been because he had no other choice, but now that he knew from his own experience, that she could defend him if ever he could not. This train of thinking startled him, but he soon realized that he could no longer care.

'Trust and only trust forms the truest of love.'

He had heard this some where during his many centuries of living, a demon had said it surprisingly. In his young age he had brushed the words off, but now they struck a cord with him. He is not as self-centered as he lets people think, it is just a part of his mask that hides his emotions, his weaknesses.

He is not driven for vengeance to make his half brother's life a living hell; he could care less about the sword their father refused him. Sesshomaru had come to find that he only fought with his brother to keep the hanyou on his toes, training him in his own sick and demented way. He could never love his half brother; he is just incapable of letting the betrayal of his father falling for someone other than his own mother…be forgotten like that.

At first it had been because she was human, yes, but then he met Rin. He allowed himself to smile at the thought of the innocent young girl, happy that he had left her at his palace and gone out to travel on his own for once. He knew she was probably worried sick for him, and this brought a pang of guilt to his chest even if the situation was -in no way- his fault.

Sensing the miko return however, he let if fall in to emotionless again. He raised a brow however, when she kept glancing back into the forest even after sitting down across from him on the other side of the fire, "Something bothering you Kagome?"

He didn't even notice using her name until she returned his look with widened golden orbs. Luckily for his pride, she didn't say anything, just smiled slightly. Maybe she would stop calling him Sesshy now. Putting this all to the side he listened to her talk as she, yet again, looked back into the forest.

"Something is different." He raised an eyebrow at her and she continued, explaining herself, "A new scent; a new chirp from a bird I didn't hear before. Small things like that."

Something about the way she spoke gave Sesshomaru an uneasy feeling. He of all people knew the significance of a change in sent and sound, it could mean danger if ignored and he would not ignore it, defiantly not in the current situation. He sat up a little, "Can you define the scent a little?"

Kagome blinked at him, "That's the strange thing," she mutters, looking back into the forest, "When I left I could have sworn I smelled my kit's scent."

"The red-haired fire kit that is always with you?" At her nod he continued, "That could be Naraku toying with us."

Kagome barely hid her frown, "I know that, but there is no way the bastard knows my mother's scent and it was so strong I thought she was next to me."

He was getting ready to ask her why that was so impossible when he remembered her words from the first night they were trapped in their prison, _"When Mistress Centipede dragged me down the well…she dragged me five hundred years into the past."_ He suddenly understood her uneasiness.

Seeing his realization Kagome added, "And my mother has not and can not travel into the past."

A silence fell over them as they thought about this new development but suddenly Kagome stood, eyes alertly looking around the forest, as if whiffing another one of the mysterious scents. This time Sesshomaru smelled it as well and jerked up, eyes wide, "Impossible!"

Kagome looked over at him, "You recognize it? I think I do faintly but I'm not sure from where."

Sesshomaru looked around the forest, "You wouldn't know it, but this Sesshomaru's body will never forget it."

The inu demon turned human looked over at his body as it took a stepped forward, "Sesshomaru, whose was it?"

The Taiyoukai found himself glaring at the closest tree as the smell disappeared, "That was Inutaisho's scent."

Kagome gasped, recognizing the title, "Your…"

She couldn't finish.

Sesshomaru growled, more to himself than her. The sound turning more and more into the sound his body could make, "My father."

_!!!!_

They were on edge the entire night, and they suspected that that is how Naraku wanted it. No more mysterious scents had appeared, but that did not mean that they wouldn't. After smelling Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father's scent, Kagome hadn't said anything else.

She would alert herself to every sound around them; as every fall leaf fell in the wind and settle back to the ground, at every chirp from the night birds, or every out burst of buzzing from a cicada, she would look around, franticly looking for danger. It was slowly grating on her nerves, and she hated the Naraku could do something like that to her.

'_Go to sleep miko.'_ Kagome nearly jumped out of Sesshomaru's skin when Fluffy suddenly spoke up in her mind. Across the fire she was getting an odd look from blue eyes as her lone hand when to her chest to stop the fluttering, _'And that only proves my point.'_

Her eye twitched, 'When the hell did you make a point to even begin with?'

Before Fluffy could answer it was Sesshomaru who spoke up, "He has a way of doing that," he mutters to her, "Speaking out of no where."

Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Want him back?"

She was shocked when the demon lord smiles –however small she is sure it is a smile- at her, eyes glow with mirth, "Depend on what mood he is in."

The time traveler could find her self agreeing with that, _'It bugs me slightly when you two talk about me like I can't hear you.'_

Kagome's retort was cut short when it grew to be Sesshomaru's turn to jump out of his skin, eyes uncharacteristically wide. She stood up, looking around but found no danger, _'Idiot, what makes you think he sensed something before you did?'_

It was Sesshomaru who replied, to Kagome and Fluffy's shock, "Damn it, and here I thought I was free from his bickering."

Kagome could only stare at him, not only was it the first time she had ever heard him cuss, but he had replied to something she thought only she could hear. Slowly realization dawned on her, "Y-you can here him?"

'_Why the hell would he be able to do that miko!?'_

Sesshomaru groaned to himself, "Part of me what's to take this as a good thing…"

'_You can hear me!'_

Sesshomaru nodded in defeat, closing his eyes and leaning back against his tree, "Unfortunately…"

Kagome's lip twitched as an understanding smile threatened to break her mask, but she held it back when fluffy spoke again, _'Finally! I have a bone to pick with you! No matter how much I enjoy the Miko's presence…why the hell did you let that damn hanyou trick us!?'_

Again Sesshomaru groaned, and Kagome fallowed him in covering her face with her hand, _'Don't you ignore me!'_

Kagome leaned back against her tree, "I'm going need some headache medicine after this, aren't I?"

Sesshomaru grumbled to himself, Fluffy's rant continuing in both of their mind, "Probably." He rubbed his temples just to prove his statement.

"_Great…"_

It didn't even occur to the demon lord that she hadn't spoken out loud, he just mentally agreed.

**TBC**

**Ending note:** Well, I had wanted to continue on…but decided to stop here. Not as long as the last chapter, but I think you will live.

The powder is wearing off.

Thanks for reading,

~FT


	6. Separated and Not Alone

**Title:** Help Me Through This

**Author: **FairyTails

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery: **After a battle with Naraku Kagome finds herself in the middle of no where, in a strange yet familiar body.

After an encounter with Naraku's wind witch Sesshomaru wakes feeling a bit weird. But first, when did he go to _sleep_ in the first place?!

**Warnings:** um…..body switch?

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome (eventually)

**Spoilers: **hehe, I haven't even seen the whole series....

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Sesshomaru's inner beast'_

"_Kagome and Sesshomaru mental conversation"_

**A/n:** Someone else joins Kagome and Sesshomaru in their world…read to find out who that is.

Now for the real reason you are on this page…

**Chapter:** (6) Separated and Not Alone

Kagome wanted to kill something, anything. Well not _anything_, Naraku would suffice just nicely, but unfortunately he was no where to be found. Her one clawed hand clenched and unclenched, and anger threatened to boil out of the mask she worked so hard to keep in place. While she, Fluffy and Sesshomaru were starting to fine tune their newly discovered ability to communicate without speaking aloud, this did not keep Naraku from continuing to find new ways to hurt them.

Across from their small camp ground Sesshomaru stared at her with blue eyes. He seemed to glow in the fire light with Kagome's tan skin. _"What is it now Miko?"_

She had to hold back a growl and a tired sigh. They refused to let Naraku know what they were saying, and hardly ever spoke out loud anymore. It had become a habit over the last week that they did it without thinking about it. They couldn't read each other's minds like Fluffy could, but they could project what they wanted to say to the other's mind.

Kagome brought up her one arm and laid it across her one raised knee, that's when she realized it was glowing green faintly. She saw Sesshomaru raise a brow out of the corner of her eye but concentrated on dissipating the poison. A low growl emitted from her throat, _"First Shippo's scent, and now his blood. If he laid one claw on my Shippo I will personally torture him to death, very slowly and very painfully."_

In the fire light, Sesshomaru was suddenly standing, _"Only if I me right next to you Miko."_

In both of their minds Fluffy's thunderous growl broke through, low and threatening, _'If he hurts on hair on Rin's head….'_

Apparently he heard something from Sesshomaru that Kagome could not, and he guessed that a sweet smelling female blood that flinted through the air was Rin's. At the thought of Rin or Shippo getting hurt, one clawed hand started to glow again. She cared very deeply for her kit and the same feeling was over coming her where Sesshomaru's human ward was concerned.

With her body's now very sensitive nose Sesshomaru was able to smell the acid of his body's poison and he glance at the glowing hand. Kagome on the other hand, could feel her miko energy pulsing around Sesshomaru's hands, and it made the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

They both wanted to kill something.

Naraku was at the top of their list.

_!!!!_

Glowing golden eyes stared down at the water of the large lake before them. Rage washed over Kagome as she tried to calm down on control her emotions. Needless to say, it wasn't working. Naraku had separated them. In their opinion it was because he felt they were gaining too much control, and he was right.

They could still talk mentally, but they could not find one another. They had finished each other's training under the other, so weren't really that worried abut defending themselves. No, they were just pissed that he could control them like he did; it made the demon blood of her current body boil. If she found anyone in this newer world that Naraku had pushed her into and they threatened her person, they would die instantly.

Her normally caring and kind hearted demeanor was gone; in its place is her anger and cold hearted mask. She believed she had been around Sesshomaru and Fluffy too much, they were changing her. Not that she minded much. The caring Kagome was still there, just hiding behind the new Kagome who embodied her strength and skill.

The smell of acid reached her nose, but she didn't care. It was her poison, dripping to the ground from her clenched hand. It mixed with blood from her claws steeping into her palm. In her mind, she no longer distinguished her body from his. Sesshomaru's body was now hers, just as much as her body was his, they had bonded in a way that no one else would ever be able to bond with them.

She stopped ignoring the fact that she had fallen hard for the other person trapped in their twisted reality. _"Miko?"_

She even ignored the fact that he still refused to use her name, but he is the only person that would ever be allowed to use miko as anyone else would use her name. To him, the way he spoke it, Miko is her name, _"Yes Sessho."_

So she refused to use his full name. But it didn't bug him anymore and it helped her feel closer to him to know that he would allow her the honor of giving the great Western Taiyoukai a pet name. No one else would be allowed to do that by penalty of death.

"_Calm your self."_ While her voice was on the verge of a growl, his was calm. Even she had a hard time catching the anger that lay just under the surface, _"Clear your mind, this Sesshomaru refuses to loose his body because you lost your self to emotion."_

She wanted to shout at him that she is just human; emotions make her who she is. But she knew he was right, and it was his odd way of saying, 'Don't die on me, I don't know what I would do without you.'

She forced her self to close her eyes and take several deep breaths, after a moment she looked up at the crescent moon above her. Its soft glow helped her clam down even more and her breaths became shallow again and her shoulders relaxed. In return she became more aware of her surroundings, the sounds of the night filled her ears now that she wasn't focused on something else, and nose latched on to the scents around her.

She looked around her self, where before, she had almost been ignoring her surroundings. She sighed and walked over the green grass that grew around the lake, she hadn't noticed the flowers before, as she stormed to the lake in her anger but now they brightened her mood a little. Walking up to a tree she leaned against the hard bark with a tired sigh, _"Thank you Sessho."_

In return she got the mental equivalent to curt nod, it wasn't much, but it was more than anyone but Rin would get and it made her smile behind her mask. _'I believe that meant. "I'm glad you are okay, Kagome."'_

Sesshomaru growled in their connection at Fluffy's remark and Kagome rolled her eyes at their attitude to each other and laughed softly to herself. She felt them going off into a conversation in Sesshomaru's mind so the miko took to studying her new surrounding. The trees looked familiar, and now that she really looked at it, so did the lake.

Golden eyes frowned, trying to decipher what it meant. Slowly, she stepped through the forest and took in the species of trees, hoping to recognize them and locate herself. Sending out her senses to search for any one else, she wasn't really expecting to find anyone. Kagome pulled in a sharp breath when her senses fell upon another aura in the forest around her. To big and complicated to be the animals she and Sesshomaru had been feeding off of for the last few months.

She became a silver streak between the trees as she ran to the aura, a ghost in the night. She checked her self and stayed down wind and made sure to mask her own aura and scent; she wasn't about to get careless.

"_Miko?"_ came Sesshomaru's curious voice, soon fallowed by Fluffy's worried, _'Kagome?'_

Both of them called out to her as she jumped to the trees, sharp eyes looking around for the origin of the aura she felt close to her person, _"I'm not alone."_

She could feel their shock, but tried to ignore it as she hid in the trees, eyes landing on a figure standing not to far from her on the forest ground. They stood in the shadows created by the little light given off the moon and it was only her youkai enhance vision that she was even able to see the lean figure, no details could be made out.

"_Careful."_ Kagome smirked to herself at his softly spoken voice, glad that his mental voice was his own, not hers. It reassures her that she could defend herself.

Swiftly she moves around in the trees, hoping to get a better look at the hidden figure. She stayed down wind and would not dare let her aura or youkai flare out. She stayed hidden, using her hears and nose over her eyes as they became useless as a cloud covered the moon. She closed her eyes so the glow of the gold could not be seen by the other.

Her ears told her the figure moved as soon as leaves crunched under their feet. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she jumped out of the way, an explosion sounded from the tree where she had just been. A growl of frustration did make her open golden eyes to look up from the ground where she had landed to spot the black shadow in the tree, glowing claws carved into the bark.

The blue glow of their hand let her pick out the smooth features of a male with dark hair and feline like eyes that matched the glow of his youkai. For a moment his scent flared out from his control, telling her his species. The male neko youkai's hand stopped glowing as they stood on the branch Kagome had just been on, but she could still see his glowing blue eyes as they glared down at her.

A low growl forced the hairs on the back of her neck to rise, "Sesshomaru, you're mine."

It was a battle cry, the low tone, and it gave Kagome just enough of a warning to jump to the side as a dagger imbedded its self in the tree behind him. Just to be met by her new foe with claws ripping through Sesshomaru's kimono sleeve. Kagome held back a growl and tried to stay calm as she was again forced to dodge, _"Who the hell is that Fluffy? He knows me, but I don't know him!"_

'_Shit.'_ Was Fluffy's reply as Kagome dodged glowing claws again, quickly fallowed by Sesshomaru's simi-worried voice, _"Well, who it is Fluffy!?"_

If it wasn't for the sudden seriousness of the situation, Kagome would have laughed because Sesshomaru used his beast's nickname, but she was not laughing. She was getting tired of dodging, and her one hand was glowing green, ready to strike and kill.

'_Attack Kagome! Don't just dodge! That's __Chishio; he will kill you if he gets the change!'_ Fluffy's voice urged her on, if not peek her curiosity.

She did a flip into the tree behind her and spun with Sesshomaru's green poison whip making a circle around her, just in time to block Chishio as he jumped at her. He hissed as he barely dodged her attack and did a flip to land on the ground on all fours. Sesshomaru's sudden voice nearly distracted her with his dangerously low growl of the feline's name. Kagome wanted to ask just who this person was to Sesshomaru, but didn't want to chance getting killed in return for her curiosity as it sounded like a topic Sesshomaru wasn't about to share with her.

Golden and blue stayed focused on each other, waiting for the next attack as Chishio spoke again, "So you aren't going to run away like a scared puppy this time Sesshomaru?" A smirk could barely be seen in the little moon light breaking through the tree tops, "Good, I look forward to killing you this time!"

A jewel on the felines hand suddenly glowed a dark red and Kagome caught the same glow out of the corner of her eyes and looked just in time to see the dagger that had been thrown at her earlier go to the feline's hand, only to be thrown at her a second later. She jumped to the forest ground and ran towards the border of the trees; she fought better with no obstacles around her.

"Running you coward?!"

The glow again, and the dagger once again hit a tree where seconds before her head had been. She could hear nearly silent feet on the ground behind her and then in the trees, she was being chased from the branches above. Kagome leaned forward to run faster, daring not to look back; she had to get to a clearing where her attacks had more room to take effect. But she needed more information, 'Who is this person Fluffy?'

It took him a moment to answer, _'A pup hood friend who witnessed Sesshomaru kill his older sister when their father assigned her to assassinate us…'_

She could feel the feline atop her and stopped just in time to not be tackled with a dagger meant for her back. Chishio recovered quickly and snapped around to throw the dagger at Kagome, who was gone already, taking a different route through the trees, she paused for only a moment when he let out an angry hiss, _'Does he know the truth?'_

It was Sesshomaru who answer with barely controlled anger, _"This Sesshomaru never got the chance, we were young and Father took control of the situation as soon as he happened upon me standing over her dead body…"_

Fluffy's spiteful voice finished as Sesshomaru grew quiet, _'I doubt Chishio ever heard the truth, to blinded by what his father's advisers told him to even care about our side of the story. The fact that Inu-Tashio had his father killed for the murder attempt on us didn't help either.'_

Kagome didn't like the idea of killing Chishio suddenly, but didn't have chance to think on it as the feline caught up with her as she reached the edge of the trees. They were washed in moonlight as she whipped around to block an attack from Chishio's dagger withTokijin. The evil blade nearly sung to her with happiness at finally seeing a fight.

As Chishio was flung backward with Tokijin's youkai Kagome took the chance to jump back a few times to gain distance. She was bathed in the full light of the moon with not trees to block its gaze. Silver hair, pale skin and white clothing shined in the light, giving an unearthly appearance to Sesshomaru's body.

As Chishio slandered towards her from the forest it gave her the time to study her opponent. He was dressed in a completely black Kimono like Sesshomaru's with a dark red obi and light grey sash. On both red clawed hands is a black glove with a large ruby set in silver on them, the stone that had glowed earlier. In both hands he carried twin daggers with a large ruby at the end of each hilt, _'What ever you do, do not try to take those blades from him; they are triggered to attack anyone who touches them but Chishio.'_

Kagome filed this away for future use and continued her study. He stood at the same height as InuYasha, a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru. She realized now, in the moon light, that his hair is not black like she had thought, but a dark, blood red. She guessed that that is where he got his name. Both of his lips are painted black to match the black eyeliner around each of his eyes. A ruby is also set in the middle of his forehead.

He stopped walking yards away from her and glared, "Who are you?"

Kagome felt her eye brows twitched, 'Seriously?! After all that?'

Chishio repeated his self, leaning forward in poised position to throw his blades at her, "Answer me damn it!"

"This Sesshomaru…is this Sesshomaru." She replied with a slight glare, not believing the nerve of the guy.

A dagger was tossed, easily dodged as it wasn't really aimed to kill, "Liar! You must be an impersonator!"

Kagome ignored Sesshomaru as he spoke in her head, _"As if anyone can impersonate this Sesshomaru." _Fluffy snorted in agreement.

She allowed her self to glare at the neko, raising Tokijin threatened, "You dare call this Sesshomaru a liar?"

The dagger was called back with a glow of Chishio's rubies; he growled at her with narrowed eyes, "The real Sesshomaru would go no where without his mother's pelt!"

Kagome hid her shock well, '_That_ is what gave me away!?' She really hadn't thought much of it when she gave the pelt to Sesshomaru on their first night in their prison.

But apparently Chishio saw the little shock that shined in Sesshomaru's golden eyes because he smirked and stood straitened, "Well, I ask again, who are you?"

'Should I tell him the truth?' Sesshomaru started to reply no, but Fluffy cut him off.

'_Yes, use those wonderful skills of yours Kagome, the ones where you seem to befriend anyone you meet.'_ He sounded serious, and it made even Sesshomaru shut up.

'And if he only sees this as a chance to kill me?'

'_Kill him.' "Kill him."_ They replied as one to her question. She wasn't sure if she wanted to kill the misguided feline, but she would if given no other choice.

She lowered Tokijin and spoke, "I am Sesshomaru," the neko started to cut her off, but she didn't allow it, "In body only. In mind, I am different."

He glared at her and raised his daggers again, "Do not lie to me."

Kagome glared, "I am not. Have you heard of the hanyou Naraku?"

That got a deep growl and a flash of hatred in those blue eyes, "That bastard is the reason I am trapped here in this damned world."

She understood his anger and smirked to herself; "Good, I didn't want to explain who he is." She sheathed Tokijin and it hummed in disappointment, but she did not take her hand from the hilt, "Naraku used a powder on me and Lord Sesshomaru, he switched our souls. I am in his body, and he is in mine. Then he dumped us into our own prison. He separated us hours ago, putting me here, probably with the hopes that you would kill me."

Chishio had stood strait and his glare lessened, but did not disappear. He was thinking on what she had to say and she hopped he believed her. After a moment all anger vanished from his charming face and he sheathed his daggers in their sheaths on either side of his hips. "I believe you," he started, "Because it is Naraku who we are talking about, and that Sesshomaru wouldn't bother to talk me out of fighting him."

Kagome found herself snorting, "I doubt he would even bother to talk."

Chishio smirked at her, "True." He became serious, "Now, who are you?"

Kagome eyed him for a moment as he stepped closer, "I am Higurashi Kagome, the Shikon Miko."

His eyes widened in shock, "The Shikon No Tama? Sesshomaru switched bodies with the Miko guardian of the Shikon No Tama?"

Kagome fought the urge to mutter darkly to her self, wishing Sesshomaru and Fluffy would talk to her instead of giving her their silence, "Unfortunately, yes. I don't know how many days have passed in the real world, but we have been trapped her for nearly three months." When he walked closer her hand shot to Tokijin's hilt and she glared.

The neko stopped and raised his hands in a sign of peace, "I will not stoop as low to kill Sesshomaru when it is not him I am fighting Lady Miko."

She relaxed but kept an eye on him as he stepped even closer. She sensed no lie from him but did not trust him. "You know," she started in a low voice, "You are the first demon to ever label me so highly."

He grinned and she finally let her hand fall from Tokijin's hilt at the sight, "I have heard you are the strongest miko since Lady Midoriko, and for putting up with Sesshomaru for the last couple of months I believe you disserve my respect." He cocked his head at her, "What does the ice prince call you?"

She held back her own grin, keeping up her emotionless mask, "He 'lovingly' calls me Miko; I have accepted that he is incapable of calling a human by their given name.

In her mind Fluffy started to laugh and Sesshomaru glowed at her, but she could tell there was no malice in his tone. These simple actions let her know that she isn't alone and they didn't leave her. Until that moment she didn't realize how much she depended on the presence of the Taiyoukai.

She looked over Chishio as he looked over her; finally she spoke, "How long have you been here?"

He had had an eye on Tokijin, but they snapped up to her face when she spoke, "Like you, I have no clue how much time had passed in the real world, but last time I heard, Sesshomaru did not have that sword."

She knew why he had been looking at the demonic sword know. She glance down at the blade before looking back up at the feline standing not a yard from her, "Then you have been here a while Chishio, he has had this sword for nearly three years."

The feline blotched at her and had to step back to catch himself, "Three years," he paused and narrowed his eyes, "Wait, I never gave you my name."

She raised a brow at him, "With his body, I got his inner beast."

An unidentifiable look went over the feline's face, "Then you know…"

She cocked her head and silver hair fell like silk across her back and armor, "His side of the story."

He glared at her; in anger again, "Lies."

It was Kagome's turn to glare, "Do you even know his side of the story?"

Sesshomaru's growl of 'Miko' in her mind almost made her not notice Chishio's sudden movement to jump at her. Her hand whipped out and grabbed the hand that had been directed at her neck. He hissed in pain as her claws glowed green, but none-the-less he glared at her, "Do not dwindle in affairs that do not concern you human."

Her grip tightened and he fell to the ground as she twisted his arm, he hissed out in pain and shut his eyes tightly as her claws dug in to his flesh. She growled down at him, "Let's get one thing strait _Cat Boy_, I am in Sesshomaru's body. His business _is_ my business just as much as mine is his. Our lives depend upon each other." Her tone grew so dangerous she saw him flinch under her gaze, "If you wish him death, than you wish me death. You do _not_ want to be on my bad side. I don't care how strong you are, or how you believe Sesshomaru killed your sister for the fun of it. _I could care less._ I have been nice so far, I have not attacked you with intent to kill, but I _will_ if you try to attack me again."

She leaned down and whispered into his elfin ear, "Is that clear Cat Boy?"

He nodded his head and she could easily pick out his fear. With a satisfied nod she let go of him and stood back. Chishio stayed on the ground in a show of submission and held his aching wrist, he was powerful, she knew this, but Sesshomaru was no push over either, and she had let his youkai curl around Chishio, that is what made him stay on the ground and listen to her words.

'_I didn't know you had it in you Kagome…_' Fluffy sounded shocked, and she pushed him off, disgusted with herself; she feared she had lost herself.

"_You are you, Miko. Nothing can change that."_ Sesshomaru's words calmed her and she grew his youkai back around herself and hid it again. She wanted to be near the Taiyoukai again, it hurt her to be so far away. Hiding her sadness and without sparing Chishio a look she started to walk away, along the shore of the lake, towards a large bolder that dented the shore. She sharp ears caught the sound of grass being crushed and a thud, and knew he had sat all the way down. He would not attack her, and she hoped he didn't spite her for what she had just done.

She had enough enemies; she really didn't want another one.

**TBC**

**Ending note:** If you didn't catch it, Chishio means Blood. Do you like him? Did I tastefully add him into the story?

Thanks for reading,

~FT

[Edit] Sorry guys, about the bold lettering at random times. Not sure how that happened. I tried to fix it.


	7. Breaking his Barriers

**Title:** Help Me Through This

**Author: **FairyTails

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…but the plot.

**Rating:** M

**Summery: **After a battle with Naraku Kagome finds herself in the middle of no where, in a strange yet familiar body.

After an encounter with Naraku's wind witch Sesshomaru wakes feeling a bit weird. But first, when did he go to _sleep_ in the first place?!

**Warnings:** um…..body switch?

**Paring(s):** Sesshomaru/Kagome (eventually)

**Spoilers: **hehe, I haven't even seen the whole series....

**Key: **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Sesshomaru's inner beast'_

"_Kagome and Sesshomaru mental conversation"_

**A/n:** Sorry guys, if you feel I am centering this around Kagome too much. She is a teen age female; I am a teen age female. Same age really, I understand her more than Sesshomaru, so it is easier for me to write her…

Now for the real reason you are on this page…

**Chapter:** (7) Breaking the Barrier

When they had been separated, Sesshomaru had found himself in a deserted village. The hollow building stood just barely, covered in dust and dirt, as if they hadn't been lived in for centuries. The elements had taken a toll on the structure and many had fallen, only the best built were still standing. Even his soft steps had caused the floor of the one he tried to investigate to fall in.

He had tried to leave the unnerving loneliness the empty buildings has gifted him with by exiting the broken village, but every time he walked away, he would find himself walking back in from another angle. He had to pull his pelt closer around his current body as an ever present breeze would press upon his fragile human skin and raise the hairs on his arms.

Even if he had learned to use Kagome's spirit energy to warm himself, he didn't dare use much energy in the occasion that he would need it for a fight. He had situated himself in the middle of the village, sitting on the ground in front of a bonfire pit. One hand held down his heat giving pelt to Kagome's small figure, and the other gripped the hilt of her dagger. His senses would tell him if anyone decided to try to sneak up on him.

Sesshomaru decided to meditate while he sat alone, but that was interrupted by the emotions he could feel from Kagome in her new world. They knew they could talk to each other still, even in different 'worlds', but a curse of the link given to them because of Fluffy, made sure he knew how she was feeling every time she was feeling a strong emotion. Right now it was anger and barely constrained rage.

They have been in their separate world for nearly an hour, and unlike him, he knew she hadn't looked around and scouted her new surroundings. He told her to calm herself. He cared for the human, he had stopped ignoring that fact, and he didn't want her to die because she got careless.

She calmed at his words, he always seemed to have an effect like that on her, which was odd to him because usually he only affected others dangerously. At first he guessed it was because they each held the other's life in their hands, but now he knew it was because of their bond with each other.

He had debated it several times, but he knew he could not live without her presence by his side now. He needed her and would not let her leave his side when they got their bodies back, if they got their bodies back. Even now, with her no where to be found, he longed for her to be near again.

His feelings were only confirmed to him when she found Chishio in her world. He had felt the shear fear of loosing her strike him across the heart. The fear was not just for his body he realized, but her, Kagome. He could not loose her.

She had forced herself into his heart, even if he could probably never admit it to her.

To loose her would be like dieing.

_!!!!_

Kagome had sat atop the bolder for the rest of the night, resting her tired mind. She wanted her Sessho, yes her Sessho, and as soon as she had the benefit of the sun fully above her she decided she was going to scout this world out. She had considered asking Chishio for his help, but after last night she doubted she could. She was relaxed at least, and she had a feeling it had something to do with Sesshomaru.

Or maybe it was Fluffy…well; someone was 'soothing' her mind with low, comforting growls. They were almost like purrs really. She just knew they helped her breath easier.

When the sun finally started to rise in the east Kagome opened golden eyes to look out over the lake. With the sunlight she could now see the fish swimming in it, their scales catching the light and making the top of the water sparkle. She smiled to her self under her mask as the site threatened to take her breathe away.

"I apologize for my behavior last night."

The sudden voice nearly had Kagome falling from the bolder in shock and she snapped her eyes to the ground below her. There the red headed neko sat with his back to the bolder, cross legged like her, and looking out to the lake. All she could really make out was the top of his head, but from the sorrow in his voice she could gather without seeing his face that he truly is sorry.

When she did not speak –she really didn't know what to say- he spoke again, "You're right Lady Miko; I don't know his side of the story. And all these years, I never really wanted to. I guess I just wanted someone to blame for her death…nothing else mattered to me."

The purring stopped, and because of what was just said something told her it was Sesshomaru who had been trying to comfort her; this made her oddly pleased with herself.

Kagome shifted and turned to slide off the bolder a few feet from him. She landed with a soft, almost unnoticeable thud, but it was enough for him to snap blue eyes up at her in shock, and –Kami help her- a little fear. A second after their eye met he looked away, she prayed that he was just respecting Sesshomaru's title by that act, and wasn't to frightened to look her in the eye, less it anger her again.

With a deep sign Kagome looked away from his form, she leaned against the bolder, "Please, don't act like this Chishio. I haven no excuse for how I acted last night besides that Naraku's games are starting to wear down on me. That was not me and I would not have done it if you have not threatened my person."

He didn't answer her and it bugged her. She pushed away from the large rock behind her and took a few steps to stand in front of the red neko, "Let's try this again."

He looked up at her with barely hidden confusion and curiosity; she took it a sign to continue. She bowed slightly, "My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I am the Shikon Miko. For the last three years I have fought side by side with an inu hanyou, a demon Slayer and her fire neko companion, a traveling monk of the wind tunnel, and a fire kitsune to collect the shard of the Shikon no Tama, which I shattered.

In turn we have also came together to defeat the evil hanyou Naraku. Each one of us has been deeply affected by his evil reach, and each of us seeks his death."

She paused, studying his face, his shock, "You too have been touched by his evil grasp, and therefore, we are allies. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. So, who are you?"

After a moment, he stood in front of her slightly bowing form. Their eyes held and he seemed to decide on something as resignation flickered in those sapphires.

He bowed low to her, giving her a view of a tail she had not noticed before. It reminded her of an American Tabby, but instead of grey, black or orange, it is many variations of purple.

His voice broke her out of her study of the feline tail, "My name is Chishio, and I am a wonderer. For the last four hundred years it has been my foolish goal in life to end the life of someone who used to be my closest friend."

He stood strait, and Kagome waited for him to finish, "But you have changed that, thank you for making me see the errors of my ways. For that alone, I align myself with you and your odd mixture of allies. I too wish the evil hanyou Naraku his dead."

He smirked at her and she felt a little better about her actions from the night before. She found herself glaring playfully, "You better not be lying to me Cat Boy."

He frowned at her, borderline playfully, "Must you call me that?"

She found her smirking at him, "Of course I do, I have a nickname for every dangerous male youkai I meet and befriend. It has come to be kind tradition actually."

He raised a brow at her and suddenly grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Oh? I can live with that if you tell me what you call the ice prince."

She held back a snicker, she liked him, and he would fit into the group nicely. She crossed her arm over her chest plate, "I don't know…"

"_Miko, don't you dare!"_

At Sesshomaru's warning Kagome had to cover her mouth to not laugh out loud and at Chishio's curious look it was all she could do to not break out in laughter, "Well, we have been able to talk mentally thanks to Sesshomaru's inner beast," she tried to explain, "And if that particular growl was anything to go by, he doesn't want me too tell you his nickname."

"_Miko…"_

'_Oh, shut up _Sessho_. You're just jealous that Chishio is next to her and _you_ aren't.'_

That shut up Sesshomaru and Kagome felt him sulk off in his mind and had to stop her self from giggling at his childish antics, she wanted to say something about his sudden change in attitude towards her, but Chishio drew her from her mind.

The tall neko chuckled to his self and shook his head. He had missed the interaction between Kagome and her 'inner voices', which she was thankful for, "Well, damn. Now I respect you even more, having to put up with him even in your mind."

She found her self sighing dramatically, glad he didn't think her crazy and had accepted this odd news without much thought, "It's a tough task, but helpful when being spied on."

He gave her a look, and when he spoke she knew why, "I'm going to have to get used to emotion on Sesshomaru's face…or him talking as much as you do."

She grinned at him, "Yah, it took me a while too."

"I almost wish we are at each others throats again, that wasn't nearly as scary." It was said jokingly and Kagome couldn't help but reply like she did next.

She leaned towards him, sliding a mask over her emotions, when she spoke it was deadly low and raised a clawed hand dangerously, "That can be arranged."

He gulped and took a few steps back with his hands raised in a sign of peace, "N-never mind."

_!!!!_

Through their link, Sesshomaru knew his Kagome and accepted Chishio, and he didn't know why this made him happy, and yet strongly jealous. As a pup, he was a good century old when the red haired neko was introduced into his life. The younger kitten was barely a decade old, and maybe that was why his normally happy-go-lucky attitude had been able to pierce through the dubbed Ice Prince's cold and unemotional mask.

At first his innocent interest in the silver inu had annoyed Sesshomaru to no end, with endless questions that nobody else had ever even tried to ask him, to fearful of his cold golden eyes. Even that young the inu prince was uncaring of others, his mother had left him as soon as he no longer needed her bosoms to feed from, and try as he might, the great Inu-Tashio could not break his son from the devastating effect that had had on him.

But somehow the kitten had warmed his heart and became Sesshomaru's first and only friend. Chishio became the only person to see him show emotion, however little it was at first. Sure, he never broke out in laughter, but his smile was all the young neko needed to see, and became a persistent little devil when it came to him seeing it more often.

In the decades to come they had formed a bother pact with each other, cut short only with the fact that Chishio's father was a lower lord in the western lands, and there for, the neko was also lowly ranked compared to the heir to the west, but in all honestly, as Sesshomaru thought about it, that never mattered to them. As the neko grew and was trained he would fight next to Sesshomaru every time the prince got into a battle.

But sadly, like all happiness in the still young prince's life, it came to a crashing halt when Chishio's father sought to have Sesshomaru killed. He used the relationship between his youngest son and that of Sesshomaru to lull him into a false security around **Jasui, Chishio's eldest sister.**

Jasui was an assassin for the western lands, and Chishio's closest blood relative, she was after all, one of his trainers. As such, Sesshomaru didn't pay much mind when she started to spend more time around her brother while in his presence, but unlike what her father wanted, Sesshomaru never really trusted her after becoming on speaking terms with her.

And he knew why months later, when she broke into his room while the inu prince rested after a long battle. Even at the young human age of thirteen, he attacked her when she held a dagger to his throat. It was kill or be killed with the cold look in her eyes.

He killed her with no remorse, but was shocked by her betrayal.

Hearing the sound of Sesshomaru's claws cutting flesh had his father running in the room to see what was up. The pup wasn't able to speak, as his thoughts passed to his only friend and the relationship between the neko and the person he had just killed. Thoughts of betrayal shifted through his mind, but were cut off.

Chishio could not do that to him, even if his father ordered him to. The red head would sooner kill his self than going for his inu brother's blood.

His father had taken command of the situation very quickly, never giving Sesshomaru a chance to explain to his friend of two centuries what had really happened before the castle was in an uproar and his father thirsting for his neko lord's blood.

Chishio's sudden hatred of him confused him, hurt him. Did the neko not trust him as he trusted the neko; was their years of friendship nothing with his sister's blood on his claws?

The first time Chishio had attacked him had brought all barriers that had fallen since they met right back up, but never once was he able to hurt the neko. He would defend himself and run away, nothing more.

And it wasn't until his miko started to talk freely with Chishio that Sesshomaru truly realized just how much that friendship had affected him. Only three people had ever had success in breaking down his barriers.

Chishio was the first, and his betrayal had stung like nothing else.

Rin, his human ward who he considered a daughter if anything, was the second. After Chishio's betrayal, he still had to wonder why he had let her slip in. But slowly, she claimed him as her protector, and he would gladly protect her through hell or high water.

And lastly is the third, Kagome, a human miko who traveled with his wretched half brother, who dressed indecently and for the longest time, was useless in battle. He knew under any other circumstance, he would never have given her the time of the day she now was given without thought.

He had to wonder though, if this had not happened, would fate have still brought them together?

Kami he hoped so.

While Chishio was friend, and Rin his daughter, Kagome could easily become his mate, and that made her different. It shocked him to think of her like that at first, but he could not ignore it.

At times he could care less about the upcoming meeting with the Cardinal Lords, if only he could get his body back, just to touch hers with his own hand. Just to hold her to him and never let her go from his side.

"_Sessho?"_

Her soft voice in his head shocked him from memory lane, a path he hadn't noticed walking down. If anything, he was happy to hear her voice, sometimes he would speak out loud to himself, just to hear those soft bells chime. But that was put to shame every time she meekly spoke to him mentally.

"_Yes Miko?"_ His voice came out more 'lovingly' than he had intended and he could feel her shock, but as if she had read his mind, didn't comment on it.

"_Are you all right? You aren't guarding your emotions like you usually do…"_ Her voice was filled with her concern and it warmed him to the heart and he found himself answering before he thought about what to say.

"_Do you want this Sesshomaru to hide them?"_

His softly spoke question again took her by surprise, he was even a little shocked at his behavior, he wanted to know what it is about her that is able to affect him so, and he hid his confusion from her.

When she got over her shock he imagined her leaping forward and giving him a hug that incapacitated his arm, her small form against his own; he felt Fluffy purr happily so only he could hear the beast. _"No! No, I do not! Please don't!"_

He was amused, and in awe of her. He couldn't speak at first, _"This Sesshomaru will think about it…"_

She withdrew slowly and before completely slipping away mumbled, _"Thanks Sessho…."_

_!!!!_

Chishio stared at the body of Sesshomaru. He didn't feel hatred like he normally would have. He knew that somehow the human female had begun to break down Sesshomaru's barriers, he didn't know how he knew; he just did. She was having the same affect on him, never before had his thoughts of killing Sesshomaru leave him so fully.

Her words had hit home, and he had thought about it all night. As soon as he came face to face to face with the miko's body and could talk to Sesshomaru, he would get his side of the story.

If he could…that is.

He knew he had betrayed the inu's oh-so-hard-to-earn trust, and hadn't really cared until Kagome pointed out to him that he never got Sesshomaru's side of the story. It made him wonder, would him turning on Sesshomaru affect the ice prince like it did if he had sought to kill his sister?

Probably not, and instead of running from him every time they met, Chishio would probably be dead by now. But he isn't.

The aged neko wanted to hit his head over something hard until he fell unconscious when that finally dawned on him, feeling incredibly stupid for not having noticed that small fact before. You would think that over 400 years you would notice something like that about someone you once considered a brother, and best friend.

He knew he was foolish for falling for the words of his father's advisers after his sister's death. He should have seen that they did not like the Silver Inu that ruled over them, but he was too blind by sadness to ignore those tormenting words.

They told him that Sesshomaru had seduced his sister into his bed and killed her when she had her back turned. He should have known at the time that that was not a possibility.

Sesshomaru, though young, was not interested in any female, only battle. Chishio knew better than anyone else that that was the only time Sesshomaru let his emotions control what he was doing. In the heat of battle Sesshomaru's mask would fall, but the only ones who ever saw that was him and the poor idiot that challenged the young prince.

They never lived to tell of Sesshomaru's mask falling, and it wasn't like anyone would believe him anyways.

And now his eyes studied his old friend's face, wondering if he would ever see a smile on those lips put in his direction with the inu youkai home. It would take him a very long time, he knew, to be accepted again. And yet, he had a feeling Kagome would be the one to help it speed up faster.

Coming out of his thoughts as they walk towards he had slowly started to notice a disturbance in his little world, he watched Sesshomaru's face as normally cold and uncaring eyes look on in deep thought, and with…concern?

At first he thought he was imagining things, but by now, after only spending less then a day with her, that is anyone would be about to see past Sesshomaru's cold exterior, it would be Kagome.

He found himself wondering what her body looks like, not that he would ever be attracted to a female. He was just curious why Sesshomaru saw in the human female, and a miko at that. He wondered what color her eyes were, or her hair. If she was tall or short; the thought of Sesshomaru ever growing attracted to someone was very foreign to him, so yah, he was very curious.

Even that was an understatement.

He was drawn from his study of the emotion on the Inu Taiyoukai's body when suddenly a smile broke in those golden eyes. It startled him and he raised a brow at her when she looked over to him to say something, probably going to ask when they would get there, but he interrupted her "What do you see in him?"

The question was out before he could stop it, his eyes widened and he froze as she stopped dead in her tracks. Golden eyes had widened in shock and the normally flat lined lips dropped open slightly to show deadly fangs.

After a moment she looked at him, "What?"

'Well' he mentally decided, 'No turning back now.'

Somewhere inside him his inner beast was starting to laugh uncontrollably at the predicament he had gotten himself into. He swallowed his fear, ignoring his beast and asked again, "What do you see in Sesshomaru, Lady Miko? Before now, how did you know each other?"

_!!!!_

Kagome couldn't help but look at him oddly, 'What do I see in Sessho?'

She had never thought about it, so she decided to answer the second quest first and avoid the first, "Well," She started slowly and started to walk again, "You remember me telling you about the group I travel with?"

He nodded and waited for her to continue. She was amazed by his boldness, even after they started to talk freely; looking in to his eyes she started her explanation, "The first person I met on my journey was the inu hanyou, InuYasha."

She didn't pause when his eyes shined with recognition, "And seeing as you knew Inu Tashio-sama before he passed, I presume you know of his two fangs and how one was passed to both of his sons." He nodded and she continued, "Well, I was the one who woke InuYahsa from his slumber against the God Tree. Shortly after that the jewel was shattered and we started to travel to collect the shards.

That's when I got to live the terrifying experience of meeting the end of Sesshomaru's glowing green claws. He wanted Tetsusaiga, and through InuYasha was the only way. Their father hid it in a black pearl in Inu's eye, inside that pearl, was Inu Tashio-sama's grave, and there, Tetsusaiga awaited its new owner.

It wouldn't let Sesshomaru pull it free of its stone, shocking him every time he touched it. Somehow -I'm to sure how though- I was the one to pull it free. This angered Sesshomaru and he attacked me with the intent of killing me with his poison. But the fang protected me, shocking both brothers.

Inu wielded it before me, protecting me as Sesshomaru transformed. That was also the time he lost this arm." With remorse Kagome lifted her one hand the pull on the empty sleeve below her spike shoulder armor.

Chishio was quiet for a while, letting this all sink in and finally spoke up, "Doesn't sound like he would like you much for contributing to that…"

She smirked, "Oh, he attacked us several times after that to get the fang, but never succeeded, and after a while I think he was just randomly popping up to keep InuYasha on his toes." She looked of, "And again I say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Naraku seeks to steal Sesshomaru's power, and he threatened Rin."

'Rin…?' Slowly he remembers the rumors of the Western Taiyoukai gaining a human ward, 'Is it true?'

Apparently he spoke out loud as Kagome covered her mouth to hide a chuckle and nodded, "Yes, I have met Rin once or twice. I can see how she grew on him, to innocent and cheery. The times I met her it was in moments of battle, and somehow she always managed to cheer me up." Kagome looked into his eyes for moment and smiled, "She told me he saved her from death. And when I say that, I mean with Tenseiga."

Chishio hid his shock at the thought, "Why…?"

She shrugged her shoulders and looked off, "I'd say that you would have to ask Sesshomaru for that answer, but I doubt even he knows for certain why."

The rest of the way to their destination was silence; Chishio to busy thinking about the Taiyoukai he so terribly judged, and Kagome letting him. She didn't want them to fight anymore; they would be great allies if they put their pasts to the side. But she knew that was easier said then done. But she knew Chishio was starting to like the idea of trying, it was just Sesshomaru she worried about.

Hopefully she wouldn't cross a hidden line with him if she nudged him in the right direction.

**TBC**

**Ending note:** I hope Sessho isn't too ooc…I must remind you, that more time has passed then you are reading…his emotions for Kagome are growing SLOWLY, trust me…

And do you still like Chishio? I'll say this, he is the key to them breaking out, and that will happen next chapter, after Sessho finds out what Naraku has in store for him in his new world.

**Jasui = Distrust**

Thanks for reading,

~FT

[edit] Again, I am sorry for sudden boldness in the fic. That is not me and I do not know why it is doing it.


End file.
